A Change of Pace
by MB827
Summary: Charlotte returns to her moms childhood home on the Quileute reservation in the state of Washington. She finds herself acting in ways she normally wouldn't after she feels an instant connection with her neighbor, Paul. Will she find the family she's always wanted? Will Paul & Charlotte find happiness, or will his temper get in the way? Imprint story. Love, lust, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Home

"You can do this Char," I whisper to myself as I approach my fifth new home in the matter of three years, knowing it will be my last.

My mom, Bonnie, lived what she referred to as a floating life, landing wherever the wind blew her. A side effect of that lifestyle is that I was drug along to wherever her next "calling" may be. She never felt anchored to any one spot, but for some reason I always felt a pull to the place where my mom was born, but grew to resent. A place more cool and wet than anywhere else I have lived, and a place where my mom fled as soon as she turned 18. Before my mom passed she asked me to allow the wind to blow me the direction my heart truly wanted to go, and that was the La Push reservation in Washington state.

My mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Her long black hair hung straight at her slender waist, and complimented her tanned skin and hickory colored eyes perfectly. She maintained a thin figure because she could never sit still for more than five minutes. The only thing she passed on to me was her black hair, but mine was unbearably curly, and probably came from my biological father. He gave me my apricot colored skin and flat grey eyes; eyes that startled people when they made contact with them. That's why boys typically spent their time looking at the curves of my body instead of my face. These are the only things my biological father and his family gave me, aside from twenty-one years of resentment towards him and insecurities about being loved, which my mother spent her life trying to fix.

As my car rolled to a stop in front of my new home my heart can't help but ache wishing my mom were here and race with excitement thinking of the possibilities that lay before me. My mom grew up in this home, and it is much more my style than the ones she chose when the wind blew us to California for several years. My mom knew I was never at home on the sunny beaches in California, and I wonder if that's why she willed me her childhood home instead of selling it when she first had the chance. Whatever the reason for her not selling, I am glad that she left me this small piece of her.

Tucked into a small patch of woods and surrounded with long grasses and colorful wild flowers sits my little cottage. It is small and cozy, but in need of some work. The logs that form the cottage are covered with thick green moss, which I can make quick work of removing. I smile at the screen, which is protecting a beautiful ocean blue door, knowing that when my mom looked at it she probably dreamt of a warm beach.

I walk up four small stairs and admire my new porch. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. I feel the cool wet air tickling my cheeks, and can smell the fresh moss and soft dirt in the air. Despite the chill in the air, the smell is warm and inviting to me.

Although I know this is where I am meant to be, I can't help but feel that something is still missing. Maybe once I am settled I will adopt a dog for company. My mom always held some weird grudge against dogs, and would never allow me to own one.

I carry my suitcases with ease, and open my new front door. The inside is just as cozy as I imagined. Everything that is not protected by a large white sheet is covered in a layer of dust. Quick and easy cleaning, I thought. I set down my luggage and move to pull the sheets from my furniture. Doing so I reveal a large checkered couch, and chuckle thinking that all of my friends grandparents own a couch just like this... I can't help but wonder what mine were like. Nestled next to the couch are a small wooden end table, a rocking chair, and a plush burgundy recliner all facing a large stone fireplace.

I can't imagine why my mom would ever want to leave this place. This is the home I dreamed of living in my entire life. This is the home where I would want children to grow in. From the window above the kitchen sink I can watch them run outside in the long grass while I cook them dinner. I see myself singing them to sleep in the spare room just down the hall. I can hear the pitter patter of little feet running into my room, to wake up their sleepy parents. I see happiness here. I laugh and shake my head in an attempt to shake the thoughts. This isn't something I've ever known. This isn't something I can ever have.

I pull my mane of a head of hair into the best bun I can manage before unpacking my Bluetooth speaker and turning on some music. Okay Char, a few hours and you'll have this place looking just how you want it, I think to myself in encouragement. Lets get to it.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Listen

Finally! I shout as I allow myself to fall backwards on to my "new" old bed. The white metal frame creaks beneath me. If I get too comfortable now I wont get back up, I think with a groan as I roll myself off and pad towards the shower.

The only time I like the heat is when it is hot water cascading down my back, unknotting the stress of a long day; today was definitely that. However, I got everything accomplished that I wanted to and then some. My new cottage was now spotless, and was starting to smell more like me than dusty, stagnate air. Maybe it is the hot water working its relaxing magic on my body, but I actually feel like I am exactly where I belong.

While absentmindedly kneading and massaging the conditioner through my thick hair, my body freezes and the hair on my arms stands on edge as the piercing cry of a wolf echoes through my little house. The cry is close, and is returned by several more nearby howls. I quickly rinse my hair, and jump from the shower. The thought of bringing a weapon of some sort for protection had never crossed my mind.

When my mom spoke of the reservation she always said it was one of the safest communities. "The Quileute's are quiet, peaceful people," she would tell me, "they protect their own. Maybe too well, nothing exciting ever happened on the Res." The most exciting thing was probably her leaving. From what she told me, she put on quite the theatrics. I wonder how well the Quileute's protect their own against a pack of wolves.

I pull on my favorite sweat pants, over sized t-shirt, and wrap my hair up in the towel before creeping over to the window wondering if I could see anything outside. As I listen quietly, I notice my once pounding heart has calmed. Why was I once so anxious? I'm in the protection of my own home. Its not like a wolf will be able to open your front door and stroll right in, Charlotte. I internally scold myself for being such a chicken. I take a few more glances around before returning to my bed. I retreat under my fluffy blanket, and I am asleep in the matter of seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Watch

Previous chapter in Paul's POV

I stop mid-run to examine a new scent that is floating through the air. Tilting my head up I begin trotting the direction my nose is taking me, the direction of this new scent. The long silver hair between my shoulders stands at attention. Human me doesn't like new people in my territory, and wolf me isn't any more welcoming.

 _Guys,_ I think to my brothers, _I'm picking up someone new. I don't remember any visitors coming to the Res today._

 _Check it out, bro,_ replied Jared. He is the omega to my beta.

I stop just at the edge of the woods outside the old Jones house. There is a soft glow emitting from the curtained windows. Odd, I think to myself, the place has been empty for as long as I can remember.

 _I forgot to let you guys know,_ chimed in Quil, another omega, _Sam said Bonnie Jones' girl was moving in. She left it to her after… yanno…_ Quil pictures the news article in his head. _"Woman Dies After Animal Attack on California Beach"_ the papers printed. Before I can stop myself I let out a throaty growl, and throw my head back releasing an angry howl. My brothers respond with sad cries in mourning of a lost member of the tribe.

 _Enough_ commanded Sam, our alpha. _You don't want to startle the girl!_

 _Who gives a shit_ I snort in my head. She may have Quileute blood, but she isn't one of us. She doesn't deserve our protection. Sure a blood-sucking leech killed her mom, but she was a traitor to our people.

 _I said ENOUGH_ Sam boomed this time. I bow my head in submission. Alpha commands are non-negotiable. _Check around and then leave, you are on patrol tonight Paul. Run off your frustration._

 _Yes! Thanks for being such a hot head, Paul. Now I get a night with my girl!_ Whooped Jared. Ever since he imprinted on Kim, he's been unbearable to share a head with. All of the guys with imprints make me sick with their lovey-dovey girl driven thoughts. I gag at the images Jared produces for us. At least the others can control themselves… when they want to. I'll never be like them.

I huff, trotting around to the back of the house, wondering if I can catch a glimpse of this wannabe Quileute. I stop and back a little further into the woods when I see the curtain on the window pull back. I still myself, watching for the girl to appear in the frame. Suddenly, there she is.

A small, round face appears in the window, my breathing stops and I am suddenly fighting the urge to walk to her. Everything disappears from my mind and my vision, except for her. My heart thumps in an odd way. I feel nervous in her presence, but at the same time have never felt more comfortable. All of my anger evaporates when I begin to examine her face. She has a stray black curl sticking to her pale forehead, and the rest is twisted up in a pink towel. Her skin is flawless in the glow of the moonlight, and her eyes match the color of my fur, gray with silver points. She's a tiny little thing, at least I think she is, it's hard to tell under the giant t-shirt she is swimming in. That should be my t-shirt she's in, I think to myself. I find myself hoping when I meet her she will be as drawn to me as I am to her.

Fuck, I think to myself. Except, it's not to myself. Instead all of these thoughts rushing through my head aren't my thoughts at all, they also belonged to my brothers.

 _Holy shit! Is what just happened what I think happened?_ Questioned Jared

 _No way bro! Oh man I can't wait to tell Embry and Jake this one!_ Shouted Quil.

 _PAUL IMPRINTED!? Man am I glad I covered for Jake tonight! I never thought we'd live to see the day!_ Chimed in Seth, our youngest member who apparently phased when I was watching this girl. I try to force out a growl, but I don't have an ounce of anger left in my body.

 _Paul go for a run and then head home for the night. Seth and I will cover tonight's patrol. Stay away from the girl. I will speak with you in the morning,_ Sam commanded me. Suddenly my anger was back when Sam commanded me to stay away from her. How dare he? He doesn't even know her. What if the bloodsucker who attacked her mom came back to finish off her bloodline? No. I need to keep her safe. I phase back to my human form to protect my thoughts from the pack, and continue to watch this girl. See seems worried, but why? The reservation is the safest place for her to be, I'll make sure of it. The girl lets the curtain fall, and retreats from the window. Why does this simple action make me so sad? I wasn't done admiring her. She must be going to bed, because the light that caused the room to glow turned off. I listen closely to the sound of her breathing slow as she drifts to sleep. I will keep you safe, I promise, I think to myself as I turn and jog back to my house.

 **Authors Note**

Hello readers! Hopefully you are enjoying what I have written so far. I am incredibly new at this; so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated. I have a few more chapters written, but I wanted to see if I had any responses before posting them. Please review and let me know what you think, what you want to see, and what you don't. Thank you for your time! XX Maddie


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Encounter

Slowly I roll over in my bed, and stretch my body out, forcing it to wake up. I don't need to open my eyes to know it is another overcast day on the reservation. I love this weather. Pulling myself from bed I make my way to the bathroom and take a look at myself in the mirror. I feel and look the most well rested that I have been in months. My skin has a soft pink glow to it; hopefully it stays to give me some color if I'm going to be meeting my new neighbors. My hair, however, is its usual untamable mess. I brush it out as best as I can, before tipping my head under the running water in an attempt to make my curls presentable. Thankfully, this does the trick and they begin to look halfway decent hanging down to the small of my back.

I make quick work of washing my face and brushing my teeth, not bothering with any makeup. Thankfully with my mother's thick black hair came long thick eyelashes, and I never really learned how to do makeup properly so I never bothered with it.

I'm glad I am able to put my comfortable fall and winter clothes to good use now. Nothing made me happier than pulling on my black leggings followed by wool socks. They match with everything, but today I go with short hiking boots, a navy V-neck, and my Sherpa jacket I've been itching to wear. This is as good as you're going to get Char, I think to myself. I make my way to the kitchen craving hot tea, and imagine how it would be if my mom were here.

"Well don't you look cozy my Charlie girl!" she would say to me. I smile at the thought. I wish she were here to show me around. She had a habit of making herself at home wherever we went; it was something I admired about her.

Shoot, I say out loud. I forgot in order to have tea, or breakfast for that matter, you need to have dishes and groceries. I scoop up my keys and head out the door to my car. Instead of taking the less traveled access on and off the reservation, I head to the main road. Hopefully someone can give me directions to the nearest store.

As I approach the main part of the reservation, there's a group of boys walking down the road. Boys may be an understatement, but rather they were very large, muscled men with the same tanned skin that belonged to my mom. Despite the chill in the air today, the four of them only wore cut off shorts and sandals. Odd, I thought to myself. I begin to veer to the other lane so I can give the group of boys some space, but one of them has already spotted me coming their way. He turned back to the others who all began shoving the biggest one of them before they turned to flag me down. I slowed my car to a stop and rolled down my window.

"Hey!" the most boyish looking one said to me. His face looked to be about sixteen, but his body belonged to that of a twenty six year old. "I'm Seth. You must be new to the res. These are my err-friends," he began to look around and introduced them to me one by one. He points to the second tallest boy of the group, "This is Jared," he continues to the other who looks more his own age, "This is Quil," and then moves to the eldest, and largest boy of the group. Before he introduces him he gives me an odd smirk and says, "this is Paul, he's something else. Probably not someone you want to spend your time with. Us on the other hand, we are good company to keep," he says laughing and gesturing to himself and the other two boys.

I am surprised at myself for wanting to scold the boy for his attempt to embarrass his friend. Typically I would laugh at the little jab he made. I am no stranger to boys doing this to each other when in the presence of a girl, but something about Paul made me want to defend him. I look at Paul, and attempt to keep my eyes from straying to his bare chest. He is incredibly tall, at least 6'5", made of lean muscle, and his skin is the color of warm caramel. I flush while giving him a sympathetic smile, but he quickly looked away from me.

"Hey, I'm Charlotte. You can call me Char if you'd like, my friends do" I explain to them.

Seth's face lights up at this. He turns to address Paul once more, "Look at that bro, we're already friends!" He gives him a smirk before turning back to me, "So obviously you're the new kid on the res. Where are you off to?" he questions me.

"I may be small, but I'm hardly a kid," I scowl at him, "I was going to run to the nearest town for some groceries and things for my cabin. Actually, I was hoping I would run into someone who would point my in the right direction," I say glancing at Paul, who was still avoiding eye contact with me. Damn my creepy gray eyes.

The others share a look with each other before Seth turns back to me and says, "Run no further _Char_ ," he puts an odd emphasis on my nickname, "I'm the guy for you." Before I can say anything in response, the large boy has my door open and is climbing in with a grin. I look back at the group, and finally the eldest is looking my way. If looks could kill, Seth would be dead in my passenger seat. Paul's nostrils flare with anger, and his hands form fists at his side.

"I, uhh, will have him back quickly and safely. I just need a little food…" I say nervously. My stomach knots at Paul's now quivering body. The sight terrifies me.

Seth waves at his friends who have their attention fixed on playfully smacking Paul, and I drive off.

 **Authors Note**

Hey! If you guys came back for more, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart! I was pleasantly surprised to see the traffic I had on my story overnight. If you want, I will definitely keep writing. The reviews definitely help. Let me know what you want to see, what you like/dislike, and I will try to accommodate! XX Maddie


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Questions

The car is too quiet, and despite the heat being turned off it seemed like I was in a tiny oven.

"So, Seth, tell me a bit about yourself" I say to him, a bit uncomfortable in the silence. He responded with a big toothy grin.

"Well there's not a whole lot to know. I'm 15, born and raised on the reservation; my family has been here for generations. I'm the only Clearwater you should bother getting to know since my sister is a pain in the ass. I'm obviously devilishly handsome, and single if you're interested," He adds with a sly grin, "and that's about it. What about you new girl?" I can't help but chuckle at his innocent joking. He's a charismatic young thing, but is double my size. What do they feed these kids around here?

"Uhh… Well it depends on what you want to know," I say to him, not wanting to give my sob story of a life away too quickly.

"Where are you from? How old are you? Obviously if you're living on the reservation you have some Quileute flowin' through you," he smirks again, "so what's your story? Give me the scoop" he looks at me expectantly.

"Well, I guess I'm not really 'from' anywhere. My moved here from California, but my mom never raised me in one place long enough for me to be from there," I glance over to see if he is genuinely paying attention, and judging from his face he is clinging to every word I say, so I continue. "I am twenty-one, so sorry I'm not exactly interested in being a cougar," I look at him with a friendly smile and chuckle which he returns, "I may not look it, but I am half Quileute. My mom was born and raised in the house I am now living in. She left when she was eighteen, and she never came back…" I trail off at the mention of my mom. It's one thing for me to think about her on my own, but talking to Seth makes me realize I haven't spoken of her out loud since her funeral.

"So you're just not interested because I'm too young, not because you have a boyfriend back in Cali?" He asks, seeming oddly hopeful. I eye him skeptically before responding.

"No, no boyfriend back in Cali, or anywhere for that matter. I don't have much of a track record with boys if we are being honest," he looks pleased by this, which is strange to me, but I don't give it much thought. Thankfully we have arrived at Meijer, which hopefully will hold off his questioning long enough for me to shop for everything I need.

Unfortunately, his questioning assault lasted the entire shopping trip as well as the car ride home. Despite the million questions he continued to rattle off, I found myself enjoying his company. He felt like chatting with an old friend, or a little brother. Oh how I wish I had a sibling to help me survive what I've been through.

"So?" He asks, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Uh… so, what?" I ask back, blushing with embarrassment for not paying attention to him.

"So, do you want to come with me to our bonfire tonight? I know you don't know anyone, but the res has been buzzing with the news that you were returning to the old Jones cabin, so they'll all be excited to meet you," he pauses for a moment before continuing with a smile, "maybe you can even find someone who spikes your interest. You know, without having to be a cougar," he adds with a wink.

I can't help but laugh at him. "You know, I don't remember the last time I laughed this much. I've really appreciated your company Seth," I smile warmly at him, "but don't you think it would be a little weird for me to show up to a community bonfire when I'm some stranger? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to come, but tell me honestly… what if people respond badly to me? I don't want to force myself on anyone. Look how your friend Paul reacted to me earlier and I didn't even have to say anything to him!" Mentioning his name makes my mind drift back to the sight of him in the road, and I feel a ping of sadness. Why did he respond to me that way?

"Trust me, they all are dying to meet you. Don't worry about Paul, he's er—well lets just say he's more excited than he lets on," he looks at me awaiting a reply.

"He looked pissed that you left with me. I can't get his face out of my head—" Seth cuts me off before I can finish.

"So you've been thinking of good ol' Paul the entire time we've been out, huh?" He smirks at me teasingly. "I have to say, I'm hurt."

I flush the deepest shade of red with embarrassment. "Look, that's not what I meant," I can feel him smiling at me, "okay if I say yes will you forget about this conversation? I'll go okay!" I sigh with defeat, while Seth relishes his small victory.

"Don't you worry Char, my lips are sealed," he finally turned his eyes to the road as a very satisfied expression remained on his face.

My stomach remains knotted with nerves the rest of the way home, even though we are now only exchanging harmless small talk. Seth directs me to where he wants to be dropped off.

"Here we are!" he says excitedly, "This is Sam and Emily's place. My friends and me spend a lot of time here. Sam is uh—kind of like a big brother to all of us. Takes us all under his wing, yanno? Meet here tonight for the bonfire, 'kay? 7 o'clock sharp!" He hopped out of my car before I could take back my promise to come. I watch as he bounds into the house, and notice several tanned faces pressed into the window watching our final encounter. What have you gotten into, Charlotte? I ask myself while driving away.

 **Authors Note**

Hello readers! Thank you for continuing to read my little story here For the longest time this was just a day dream in my head, and its nice to see it in words that others enjoy as well.

I know its early in the story yet, but I'm very excited to see how it plays out!

Please review for me! It is great hearing from you. I love hearing your opinions! XX Maddie


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Questions Pt. 2

Paul's POV

After ensuring that Charlotte was on her way home, I sprang from Emily and Sam's small couch and made my way into the kitchen. The rest of the boys still had their faces in the window, everyone wants to know her, but she's mine. At least I hope she will be after how I acted earlier.

I continue past my brothers, smacking a few of them on the head as I do, and stop in front of Seth. I look at him, and begin to tremble in anger.

"Just what in the hell do you think you were doing pulling a stunt like that?" I shout looking down on him. He shrank back a bit, knowing not to test me or my temper.

"I, uh, I'm sorry Paul. I was just messin' around man. I wanted to help you out. Get some inside scoop, yanno?" He looked at me with worried eyes. I rub my neck and look away from him, taking a deep breath before I replied.

"Yeah, well don't let me catch you pulling some shit like that again. Understood?" I look at him with a stern face, making sure he understands I am serious. The thought of him getting to know her before I do rubs me the wrong way.

"Okay man, I said I'm sorry… Don't you at least want to know what info I got?" He looks at me with a shy but triumphant smile. Do I want to know what he learned? Or do I want to learn it for myself? Ehh… maybe a little insight will help.

"Fine. But don't give me any fake crap 'cause I'll kill you." I try to come off as serious, but I can't completely hide my nerves. What if she has a serious boyfriend back where she came from? Can I compete with whatever history they have? Damn. What if she isn't interested at all? I can't think about her not wanting anything to do with me. I wouldn't blame her for wanting to stay away, if she was smart she would. She looks… good. I don't deserve anything that good; I don't want to ruin her. I won't.

"Well bro, her mom seems like a touchy subj-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Why in the HELL would you ask her about her mom?! She's barely cold in the ground man!" My anger is back thinking of how she must be hurting.

"Paul! Watch your temper in my home! You know the rules, don't make me get Sam," Emily warns me from across the kitchen.

Quil, Embry, Jake, and Jared laugh at Emily chastising me, but how could Seth be so stupid? He knew a leech killed her mom, so why would he even bring it up? I wish I were there to stop his questioning on her. Why couldn't I speak up when she said she was looking for some help to get to the store? I yell at myself internally, nah you're a chicken shit in her presence and let the kid get to know her instead of you.

"Listen, if you want to know what I know you have to let me finish man," he pauses making sure there were no more outbursts from me before he continued. "She brought it up briefly, not me. When she mentioned her, I could like, feel her sadness. It made me sad for her. Anyways man, good for you she doesn't have some dude waiting for her in California," he winks and punches me in my shoulder. I realize my once fisted hands are now relaxed at my side, and are covered in a film of sweat.

"I invited her to the bonfire tonight, so you can thank me for that now or later; either works for me," He places his hands on his hips and holds his chin up like he is on a high from victory. "But, hey man… I gotta warn you. You scared her earlier, on the road…" He trails off, and my entire body aches with emotion. I scared her. I made her afraid of me without even speaking to her. I feel the cold sadness spread through my chest, and anger fills my limbs causing me to shake.

Jake and Jared jump from their spots they assumed at the table, each grabbing my arms and leading me outside. They toss me off the porch just in as my body bursts, giving in to all of the emotions coursing through me. I dig my nails into the soft dirt and launch myself towards my favorite running trail.

Instantly Sam's voice is in my head.

 _Paul. Calm down. What happened? I was just heading back home._ I can see through his thoughts that he is close.

 _I, uhh, I don't know…_ I don't explain further, but instead replay the conversation with Seth in my head for Sam. Running faster when I think of Seth saying I scared her.

 _Ahh… I see. Well, you know you do have a temper. You have to start controlling that better if you want to be near her._ He remembers the one time he lost his temper around Emily, and now he is reminded everyday when he looks at the pink, claw shaped scars that line her cheek.

 _I'd never hurt her and you know that!_ I growl and push myself forward faster, beginning to feel the angry burn leave my muscles.

 _I know that, but she doesn't. You want her to trust you, Paul. You imprinted on her, not the other way around. The imprint bond doesn't automatically make her trust you. You have to give her a reason to, and then things will fall into place._

I can do that, I think. I can make her trust me. I have to make her see that I won't ever hurt her. She is the only one with the power to hurt anyone. She can hurt me, if she doesn't want anything to do with me. I will spend my life proving to her that with me, she will always be safe, and loved.

 _Thanks Sam, and sorry about this… I'll be better. I'll be better, for her._ I continue my run and think about the ways I can get close to her tonight, without scaring her anymore.

 **Authors Note**

Welcome back you lovely readers. Thank you to those who have given me a review. I would really appreciate it if you continue to do so! Let me know what you guys like and what you want to see! I just finished my rough draft of the next chapter-it was a tough one for me for some reason- so expect that soon! I'm also heading back to school next week, so bear with me when it comes to updates. Talk to you guys soon! XX Maddie


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Stroll

Paul's POV

Get your shit together man! I say to myself in the mirror. You've never needed to give yourself a pep talk to be near a girl. Well, you've never imprinted before, I think out loud answering my own thoughts. I've also never put much thought into what I wear prior to tonight. I'm not comfortable in much these days, thanks to my body running at least ten degrees warmer than the average human, so I settle with a white V-neck shirt and my typical cut off shorts. She's gotta like me for me, right? Well, maybe a calmer me.

I stride from my small bedroom quickly, past my drunken father who lies in his usual spot on the couch. I scoff as I pass him. He has the smell of rum oozing from his pores, and it reminds me of my childhood. My mom leaving, and leaving me behind because she was afraid he'd kill her if she took me too. He put the blame on me. I made her leave, according to him. I have him to thank for my anger problems, as well as my first time phasing.

I jog to Emily and Sam's place, using the distance to burn off my excess energy. "Take every precaution you can to calm yourself," I hear Sam's words from earlier.

The fire at their place is roaring, but no one is around it. I can smell Emily cooking, and it smells amazing. I tilt my head up, and follow the smell of food into the house. I walk right to the source of the smell, a cinnamon roll the size of my face. I dig in, groaning with delight at the taste of the homemade frosting. I hear muffled laughs, and one small intake of breath.

I turn around, prepared to whip my roll at my nearest brother, but am stunned with shock. I should have known Emily wouldn't be surprised by anything one of us boys does. I should have known when I walked in the house wasn't just filled with the scent of food, my sweaty brothers, and Emily's vanilla candles; it was filled with her delicious coconut aroma. Charlotte was already here, standing sandwiched in between my obnoxious pack mates, and boy is she breathtaking. Who knew someone could make hiking boots, a vest, and a beanie look so good. Of course she could. I want to walk up to her and push her wild black hair away from her face so I can see her magnificent skin better, but I stop myself realizing my mouth was hanging open and I have frosting smeared on my face.

Seth and Jake double over with laughter, while Quil and Embry try harder to muffle theirs. Thankfully Jared hasn't arrived yet with Kim, and Sam must be helping Emily with something. I clear my throat, and wipe my face.

"Uhh—hey guys… Charlotte," I say nervously. Her face blushes a perfect color of pink, making her grey eyes and plump lips pop on her small face. She offers a shy wave in return.

"Hey man, nice of you to finally show up! We were just getting ready to tell Char here that she was stuck with us kids for the night," Jake said as he places his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah you're just in time to watch one of your buddies catch my elbow in the ribs if they made fun of me one more time," she tries her best to shoot a serious scowl at Seth, but ends up laughing at him. Damn, who knew such a little lady could be so feisty. A woman after my own heart, I think to myself.

"Now, now," Seth says, bringing his hands in front of him as he starts to defend himself, "we were just saying that if you're from California you should have more color than a glass of milk," he laughs at her expression, she's obviously trying to hide her own laughter.

"I—uh—think your skin is nice. I mean… everyone around here is tan. Different is—good, yeah?" I stutter over my words. Idiot man, you're an idiot, I think to myself.

"Heh, thanks. My mom always tried to tell me the same thing," Charlotte replies with a kind grin. Okay, maybe you're not such an idiot Lahote, but you are on thin ice. What girl wants a guy who eats cinnamon rolls like a piglet?

Sam and Emily walk through the doorway followed by Jared and Kim as an awkward silence falls on the room. Perfect timing. I internally thank them, and move to walk towards the porch.

Without hesitation, Kim walks right to Charlotte and wraps her in a big hug.

"Hi! You must be Char! I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend. We've all been so eager to meet you. It's not often you find someone who, um, is completely new to the reservation." Smooth save, I mutter under my breath. "I hope the boys have been behaving," she continues, "I think you, Emily, and I will get along really well."

"Are you guys interested in sitting by the fire at all? You know, the reason for tonight's gathering? Or are we gonna sit in here making Charlotte uncomfortable all night?" I snap, a bit too harshly. Charlotte jumped slightly at my tone, but moves with everyone to join me outside. I hold the door open as they pass so I have an excuse to follow her to a seat instead of hoping she chooses one next to me. Thankfully my brothers cut me some slack and leave the seat next to her for me. I sit, and rub my sweaty palms on my thighs. How do I start a conversation with her without it feeling forced?

"So Paul," I look up at her in surprise, "I'm sure you got an earful about me from Seth," She shoots him a funny look across the bonfire, "but I don't know much about you aside from the fact you're the only one my age who isn't practically married," She laughs looking over at Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily, "No offense guys, you're lucky you've found your person. Things were just so different in California. Everyone just kinda did what felt right in the moment," she added with a nervous chuckle. So she wants a person? I will be your person. Please let me be your person. I find myself leaning towards her, feeling the pull of my imprint to be close to her. Don't scare her dumbass, I remind myself and lean away giving her space.

"Uhh, how about a walk to show you around the res?" I ask her, looking around at the many prying eyes. I know they are all excited for me, but I don't need the extra pressure from them.

"Weren't you just the one complaining about not sitting by the fire?" She asks me with a seemingly serious face. Shit, she's right, but that was just an excuse to get Kim to stop making things weird. Smooth Paul. My internal scolding is interrupted by her sweet, quiet giggle. "I'm just bugging you, lets go," She stands and waits for me to follow suit. Thank god. As we walk away I see my friends silently cheering, and Sam give me a hand signal to take it easy. Right, be cool.

"Are you okay with me showing you my favorite running trail?" I've been running it a lot since I first saw you in your window, when I was being a casual stalker, I add in my head.

"Sure, but only if you start telling me about yourself," she raises one eyebrow as if she's driving a hard bargain. Damn, she's cute. Being out here alone with her is so different than being around her with my pack. I feel a stronger pull to her in my very core. Everything in my body is telling me to be near her, and be on guard for her. I don't see how I'll ever be able to tell her no.

"Well, you know my name. I'm 25 and I was born here on the reservation, my mom left when I was young, and I was raised by my sad excuse for a dad. He is kinda the reason for my short temper," I pause remembering what Seth told me earlier, "which I need to apologize for by the way. Seth mentioned my behavior, uh, startled you earlier. I didn't mean too, I guess I was just mad at him for being… pushy." I look down at her as we walk.

"Oh we are diving right into the heavy stuff, huh? And it's alright, I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little taken aback by it, but everyone has their days I won't hold it against you," she looks at me with a sweet smile that makes my heart thump quicker, and playfully nudges my side. Her tiny elbow lands at the top of my hip, and the contact causes a tug at the already present pull in my body.

"Okay, to make things fair, how about for every piece of info I give, you give some in return?" I need to know more about her.

"Deal. Let's see—well your dad gave you anger issues," she laughs, "mine didn't care enough to know me at all. I mean, the only part of me that is my mom is my hair, everything else is him. It's something that bothers me more than it should." My heart quickens again, but this time it is in anger. Why wouldn't anyone want to get to know her? She's magnificent. I mean, I barely know her, but I know enough to understand that she's funny, kind, and forgiving. The fact that someone made her feel unwanted really pisses me off. Be cool, I remind myself. I have the chance to make her feel wanted, and I won't waste it.

I hear Sam's thoughts again in my head; _Give her a reason to trust you._ Being honest makes someone trustworthy, right?

"Can I be a little straightforward for a second?" I take a deep breath in preparation for what I'm about to say.

"Always," she nods. Be cool.

"I care enough to know you. I mean I'd like to get to know you better, if that's something you'd be okay with," damn, I don't remember the last time I sweat this badly, "There's something about you that I like. That might sound a little weird, but s'just a thought…" I trail off noticing that she has her bottom lip sucked into her mouth and is chewing on it. I'd like to nibble that lip. What am I thinking, stop while you're ahead man.

"Don't get me wrong, there's something about you that interests me too, when you're not glowering at me," she teases, "but, I've never really done the whole dating thing. Thanks again to my mystery of a dad. Trusting people is just something that doesn't come super easy for me, yanno?" she looks ahead at the trail, continuing to bite her lip in thought.

Of course, how can you trust a stranger when you've been betrayed by one of the people who you should trust more than anything? I know how she feels, and I want her to know that. She deserves to have a person she can trust, and to think that she doesn't makes my heart ache. The pull of my imprint is telling me to comfort her, and I feel as if I've lost the strength to fight it. I don't want to fight it. I've known her all of twenty-four hours and already I long to touch her, and comfort her over old wounds.

"I get that," I slowly give into the force drawing me to her, and reach my hand to grasp hers, "I'd just like the opportunity to get to know you better. Maybe spend some time together away from my annoying br—uh, friends. If it's a time you need, I've got a lot of it. If it's a friend, I can try my best." I sincerely mean every word I say. I give her hand a gentle squeeze, and rub my thumb in a circle on her velvety skin. Even in the darkness of the night, I can see her face burn with the rush of blood to her cheeks. This is comforting, right?

"Okay, sure," she looks up at me shyly through her thick eyelashes making my chest warm and my face grin, "but no promises mister," she lets out her musical chuckle and gives my hand two gentle squeezes as we continue our stroll.

 **Authors Note**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the update delay. I'm back at school now, so things have been busy. The traffic on this story is more than I could have ever hoped for! PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps to hear what you guy's like/don't like, and where you want to see things go. "Ask and ye shall receive"- XX Maddie


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Emotional

What did you just agree to, I ask myself as Paul and I walk hand-in-hand towards the bonfire. You've been here all of twenty-four hours, and you're already getting cozy with the locals. Heck, I am the newest local. I never imagined I would be able to be this person; the person who moves to a quiet little community at a young age, alone, and is hoping to set up roots. I'd give anything to have my mom here with me.

I can hear her voice in my head, "Ohh! He's a cutie, good job Charlie girl!" I chuckle and shake my head. I miss her.

"Do you have an imaginary friend, or are you just a crazy little lady?" Paul looks down at me with a wide grin. She would be right, my mom. He is cute. He is warm, and even though he has a temper I can see past it. There is more kindness in him than he would probably like to admit.

"No, no imaginary friend. I'm just crazy. Are you sure you want to stick around?" I ask, teasingly nudging his side despite our locked hands. Little does he know that I am really just looking for an excuse to touch him more than I already am. If he knew what I was thinking he'd definitely run for the mountains. It's not normal for a person to be as drawn to someone so quickly as I am with him. The sensation is odd and unfamiliar, but something about it is calming to me. Like I know in my gut allowing myself to feel this way is safe. He is safe.

"You know, I have actually been thinking about that while we were walking…" He looks down at me and drops my hand from his.

"But…" My stomach goes cold, and my eyes wide. No no no. This isn't at all where I thought this night would go. What made him change his mind so quickly? He was the one who was just gung-ho on getting to know me.

"Wait—you actually thought I was being serious just now?" He asks, his face torn between laughter and sadness. "C'mere," he says as he pulls me towards him with his long arms. I can't bring myself to make eye contact with him. How embarrassing. I barely know him, yet he jokes about hitting the road and I all but burst into tears.

"I was just messing with you. I told you I've got time," he says as he wraps me in a warm hug, "I'm not going anywhere, Charlie," he adds with what I think is a kiss on the top of my head. I can't be sure because my head snapped up as soon as it happens.

"Shit," he mutters dropping his arms and backing away, "Sorry… I shouldn't have..." He looks angry now.

"No, no it wasn't that. Its just…" I choke on my words as tears form in my eyes, "It'll probably seem dumb, but my mom was the only one who called me Charlie. I haven't been called that since…" I trail off thinking of the incident as two tears stream down my cheeks. Paul steps towards me again, and brings his warm hands up to cup my face.

"Hey… I—uh—I didn't mean to upset you," he looks startled by my tears. Typical boy. "I just thought it was a cute nickname, yanno? I had no idea…" he looks at me nervously. I can't help but laugh at his helpless expression.

"You laugh at some pretty weird times, you know that right?" He says with a small smirk growing on his face. He uses his large thumbs to brush the tears from my cheeks, and I bring one of my hands up to rest on his.

"I promise I'm not usually this weird," I sniffle, "Okay that's a lie. I'm usually pretty weird, just not too emotional," I gaze up at him and chuckle. I feel myself leaning up towards him, and I want him to meet me the rest of the way to kiss me.

He sighs and drops his hands, "c'mon it's getting late, let's go back to the fire for a bit," he doesn't take my hand again, but instead he shakes his out at his sides and begins to stride towards the orange glow ahead of us. The poor guy is probably terrified by my behavior. I know I am. Bless him if he really does stick around.

 **Authors Note**

Hello lovely readers. Sorry it's been so long. My whole family has had the flu for the last week and a half, so I have been down for the count. This chapter is pretty brief, but I will have more coming soon. Please review! I was so sad to only receive one after the last update. Talk soon XX Maddie


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Jokes

 **Authors Note**

I have decided that since it has been so long since my previous update, I'll treat you lovely readers to an extra chapter today. This one is my favorite that has been written ~yet~ so I hope you enjoy it too! Please REVIEW! XX Maddie

I hesitantly follow behind Paul as he heads towards our seats at the bonfire. Why am I nervous to be here now when I wasn't before? I look around and see everyone eyeing us with sly grins, and it makes me flush. We just went for a walk people, not a steamy make out session; although, I could go for one of those too, I think to myself, causing my cheeks to deepen in color. You barely know him; you need to get control of yourself! I start to argue internally. Something in me keeps telling me to trust him and let things happen the way they are meant to, but why? Where is this desire coming from…? "The wind blows us wherever it wants to, Charlie," I hear my moms voice from earlier days in my head again, "we just have to sit tight and learn to enjoy the ride."

I've never wanted to trust someone so badly…

Paul pulls me out of my train of thought by reaching up and taking my hand. I peer down at him as he sits, and he looks just as nervous as I do. I offer him a reassuring smile before sitting next to him.

"I'm glad you guys are back! We are getting ready to call it a night in a few," Emily says; our walk was longer than I thought. "Did Paul give you a good tour of the reservation, Char?" She asks from across the fire. Despite her kind and welcoming smile, something is slightly unsettling about the way the glow of the fire dances over the shimmering scars that cover her cheek, and I find myself wondering how they got there.

"Oh yeah, he's a great tour guide," I smile, looking away from her to find myself gazing up at him. Even sitting down he seems to tower over me.

"I hope he remembered his manners," She says giving him a warm but firm smile making him groan, "I'm sure it was hard to see much with it being so dark. Maybe he could take you again when its light out, and show you the beach? It is supposed to warm up enough to surf next week."

"You know what, that sounds like a pretty good idea, Emily," Jake says with a smirk. He glances at Seth who has tried to be nonchalant about scooting towards me while roasting a hot dog; it's an attempt to push me towards Paul no doubt.

"Yeah, you know what would make it even better?" Embry joins in with his own smug grin. "If we all went! Now doesn't that sound fun Paul?"

"Now guys, we don't want to go embarrassing my new friend Char, do we?" Seth cuts in, putting his hands out in front of him like he's trying to calm down some big argument. I have a feeling being friends with him will keep my sarcasm sharp. "We talked about this earlier, 'member? Just because she's a Cali girl doesn't mean she can surf. Look at that milky skin, she's probably never stepped foot on a beach." He looks at me with a taunting grin, wanting me to come back at him with some remark. Damn is he frustrating, but he's so harmless I can't even fake being angry with him.

"Har har Seth, I'll have you know I happen to love the beach, but you're right I'm not much of a surfer," his grin grows even larger thinking he won this little exchange and got away with calling me milky white. He turns back to his hot dog, still smiling before I continue, "but in the future," I say with a shy but devious grin, "If you want me in Paul's lap all you've gotta do is ask," I scoot over and sit down on a very surprised Paul, who wraps his arms around my waist while I snake an arm around his neck and cross one leg over the other.

Laughter erupts from the rest of his friends sitting around the fire, and from the side of my eye I catch a smirk on Paul's mouth and a hint of blush on his cheeks. Seth smiles back knowing he was caught, but I can see that he isn't shamed by my attempt to call him out.

"I'm honestly offended," he says, bringing a hand to his chest and trying his best to fake being hurt, "you thought I was trying to push you towards mean ole' Paul there, but really I was just tryin' to see if your views on cougars changed! Its my lap I was forcin' you in!" He lets out a loud laugh. I lean over and shove his shoulder, laughing with him. Paul tightens his grip on my waist, and I feel his body tremble slightly.

Let things happen, I remind myself.

I peer up at Paul, and he is glaring at Seth even though he and everyone else have moved on to different conversations. Hesitantly, I take my hand that is resting around his shoulder and place it on the base of his neck, running it up the back of his head with a little pressure. It was something my mom used to do when I was little, and something about the pressure always soothed me. Maybe it'll soothe him too? I find myself wanting nothing more but to comfort him, and tell him not to worry about Seth's joking advances.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning and looking down at me. "Mmm, this is… nice," he looks like he is keeping himself from fully relaxing, "What'd you do that for?"

"Well you were shaking a little…" I trail off. Being so close to him is nerve-wracking. I can feel the warmth of his body pressed to mine. He's abnormally warm, and normally I'd shy away from the heat, but instead it radiates through me to my core relaxing every muscle and turning me to Jell-O.

"I didn't mean to scare you again," he tries to cover the sadness that spreads across his face, "I'm working on it… Can you be patient with me?" his kind dark chocolate eyes look at me expectantly, and as he exhales his breath tickles my face.

How have I not noticed how _good_ he smells before? Well, you've known him an entire day, and you've never been this close to him in those twenty-four hours, I answer my own stupid question.

"I—uh—yeah I can do that," I stutter over my own words. He chuckles with relief.

"Good, now lets get you home." He stands with ease, holding on to me while he does so as if I weighed nothing. I must have my mouth hanging open, because a cocky smirk spreads across his face.

"Uhh," I look around nervously, and glance at the ground hoping he'll get the hint. Thankfully he does, and sets me down gently. I might be giving in to whatever weird feelings I have towards him, but that doesn't mean he has to carry me like a child in front of his, and now my, friends.

"I'm going to walk Charlotte home," Paul announces, but it seems directed more so at Sam, "I'll come back and help—uh—clean up." I notice his eyes glance down at me for a second, before meeting Sam's again. Is he waiting for permission? Sam gives him a slight nod. How odd…

I say my goodnights to the boys, making my way around to hug Kim and thank Emily and Sam for having me before giving Seth a punch in the arm for good measure. For the first time in a long time, I am content.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Bold

The walk home is quiet, and I notice Paul is keeping a slight distance between us. I peer up at his face, and find his once relaxed expression is now replaced by one of complete seriousness. This boy and his moodiness; I want to help you, I think to myself. My actions mirror my words, and I reach my hand out to grasp his. I hadn't realized the coolness of the night was getting to me until my cool skin met his, which was warm and inviting.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask him; skeptically hopeful I can help break through this new mood.

"Oh, I—uhh—I was just thinking about what Seth was saying earlier…" he doesn't make eye contact with me, but uses his free hand to rub his neck. Something about his admission doesn't feel completely genuine.

"Look, if you don't want to share that's okay, just be honest," I give his hand two gentle squeezes and watch him, waiting for a response.

"You've been around me for all of a day and you're already calling me out on my shit, huh?" He looks down at me with a smirk. "Well, if we are being honest, I was just replaying how the evening went… I'm uh—a bit of an over thinker…" He trails off and now looks at me a bit hesitantly.

"Aren't we all?" I add a shy smile to try to make my response seem light, but in truth I too am all too familiar with over thinking. It's not good for a person. We continue the rest of the walk in silence, just the sound of our feet thudding against the soft ground and our breath filling the air.

"Well, here you are little lady," Paul says, releasing my hand and sticking both of his in his pockets, "I had a nice night tonight. Usually the bonfires are boring for me… but I—uhh—enjoyed having you there." He looks nervous now that we are on my front porch.

"If you had to choose though, did you enjoy my company or Emily's cinnamon rolls more?" I peer up at him with a big, teasing grin. His tan face reddens slightly under my soft porch light.

"C'mon Jones, I thought we weren't gonna talk about that," he groans, but a shy smile grows on his face, and I see his shoulders slump as he relaxes. "Em makes a mean cinnamon roll, but I think I enjoyed your company more…" hearing him admit he enjoyed my company sends a chill of pleasure through me and I shudder.

"Oh—you're cold… go ahead and get inside. I'll see you tomorrow?" He looks down at me expectantly. I can feel my palms sweat, and my heart start to beat erratically. I don't want him to leave yet, which is a first for me, but the chill of the night is starting to get to me.

"Will you?" I ask, hoping he offers to hang out again.

"Uh—yeah—I mean if you want… we could, or I mean I could show you around town some more?" He stutters over his words, and I can't help but smile up at him. It's amusing to see someone who is so strong and intimidating to others struggle to speak to me. I like that he is nervous around me. I'm not the only one.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I chuckle at him as he lets out a relieved sigh. I turn and begin unlocking my front door. Be bold for once, I scold myself internally.

"And speaking of things we weren't going to talk about," I turn around to face him quickly before I can chicken out. He stiffens, a little stunned at my quick movement, but is still wearing a relaxed grin.

"You kissed my head earlier," I blurt out, making Paul blush and look down at his feet.

"Uhh—yeah about that…" good, he's as nervous as I am. Seizing my opportunity, I step closely to him and watch as he tenses again realizing what I'm about to do. I stretch on to my toes as far as my legs will allow. Even with his head hanging down, and me on my tippy toes, I still have to use my arm to pull on his neck, so he lowers his face to mine to close the remaining distance. Softly, I bring my cool lips to press against his waiting warm ones. My belly burns with excitement that I have never felt while kissing anyone before. I allow my lips to linger on his for a few seconds, parting them slightly, and enjoying the way they hug mine perfectly before forcing myself to pull away.

"I liked it," I say shyly, my face still close to his. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, and I can feel the burn of blood in my cheeks. "Goodnight, Paul." I step back and offer a shy smile, and suddenly his nervous expression has vanished, and is replaced by one I can't quite describe. He has a huge, cocky grin plastered on his face, but he is eyeing me carefully as I step inside my front door.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," He adds a deep, throaty laugh, "Goodnight, Charlotte," He says, just as I smile and close my door.

Holy crap, I think to myself as I kick off my boots.

Okay, breathe Charlotte. You really just did that, didn't you? I walk down the hallway towards my little bedroom shaking my head at myself. So much for no promises, and taking things slow. I can tell there is no 'slow' when it comes to Paul and me. That kiss was unlike any other kiss I've shared with anyone. What is it about him that I am so drawn to? I can't put my finger on it, but some part of me is so incredibly attracted to him. To make things even stranger, he's into me too. This never happens, I don't get this lucky, there's gotta be a catch. There's always a catch when I am finally happy…

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, it is possible for other people to think you're as great as I think you are?" I recall my mom asking me when a boy my junior year was following me around like a puppy.

I found that kind of sudden devotion weird at the time, but now I feel ready to break all of the rules I set for myself before moving here.

No getting involved with anyone right away. Take time for yourself. Get settled. Start a routine. Learn to be on your own. I laugh thinking of how I have practically broken everyone in just over twenty-four hours. I don't want time to myself anymore. I want my routine to involve this new, kind group of people who have welcomed me so quickly.

Smiling, I unzip my vest and toss it on the chair in the corner of the room, before making my way to the bed where I collapsed with a dramatic plop, the old metal frame creaking beneath me. I close my eyes, and replay our kiss in my head until exhaustion forces me to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

Since I have been MIA for a bit, here is another treat for you lovely readers. Please review guys! It really helps inspire me to write! XX Maddie

11\. Wake Up Call

I am startled awake by the sound of a blood-curdling howl from the woods behind my cabin. What in the hell? What time is it? I shoot out of bed taking quick, shaky breaths. I glance at my clock that reads 6:23 AM. These wolves are going to be a nuisance, I can already tell. I creep to my window, as if the animal was right outside and could get to me inside my house, and draw back the curtain. The sun is just barely starting to wake up, so it has yet to break through the thick canopy of the trees.

Well, if you can't see it then it doesn't exist, and it didn't happen; I try to lamely convince myself.

I drop the curtain and take a deep breath. Well I'm not going to be able to fall back asleep now. I decide to slip out of the clothes I wore to the bonfire and fell asleep in, and decide to take a warm bath.

Making my way to the bathroom, I find myself wondering again why my mom would ever want to leave this place. Sure the cottage was on the smaller side, but it was only her and my grandparents, and plus the people seem great. I had dreamt of what it was like for her growing up. I can't imagine it being as miserable as she claimed it was. I begged her to send me here for the summers, but she always said no, and she never budged.

I start the water and I wonder what they were like, my grandparents. I have the few pictures my mom kept of them, so I know what they looked like. My grandpa was a tall, stern looking man. My mom said he was well respected on the reservation; if they had ranked their people like they did tribes he would have been considered chief she said, but those were practices left behind long ago. He was deeply embarrassed when she decided to leave and never look back. My grandma on the other hand was small like me and my mom, and a very kind woman. When I asked about them I could tell it upset my mom, so I know very little else.

The water began to cool from soaking so long, so I decide its time to get out instead of refilling it. I pull on my bathrobe and twist my hair up in the towel before walking to the living room to check the weather. I flick on the TV and turn on the weather channel, before opening the door to let some fresh air in. I move to the kitchen to make some tea. The weekly forecast pops up at the same time as my kettle starts to scream, so I pour and read; hmm, sixty-eight degrees today, that must be a record for the area. Maybe today everyone will want to go to the beach, I wonder to myself.

My mind begins to drift to the thought of Paul shirtless on the beach, and in the water. I shake my head in an attempt to shake the thoughts from my mind. What is happening to me? I barely know the guy; heck, I barely know any of these people, yet I am already planning my days with them. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared about my interest in Paul. What if this is just a short lived infatuation? What if things don't go anywhere? Worse, what if they do go somewhere, and then if we break up I loose him and this new group of people? My stomach starts to churn with worry. Here Paul thought he was an over thinker, I scoff to myself, if only he knew.

Maybe food will help take my mind off things a bit; it has been a while since I have felt up to cooking a decent breakfast, but what do I want? I put a pan on the stove with some butter to heat, and open the fridge to look at the contents. Doing so makes me chuckle seeing the four-dozen eggs and bulk of bacon Seth insisted I buy.

"Why're you laughing at your food? Did an egg just crack a joke?" A familiar voice boomed from the living room, causing me to jump into the air and scream. I spin around and see no other than Seth and Jacob standing in my doorway.

"What the fu—," I stopped myself before I got too carried away. Their faces lit up with the biggest grins. "Just what do you two think you're doing?! You could've given me a heart attack!" I scold the boys who are walking towards my couch.

I jump again when another tan, shirtless figure bursts through my screen door. I realize its Paul, and he is shaking. He looks at the boys who are now plopped on my couch, and gives them one of his deathly glares. I hope he never looks at me like that, I think to myself, it's unsettling…

As if hearing my thoughts he then turns to look at me, and though his fists stay clenched at his sides, his jaw relaxes and I see his bare chest rise and fall as he takes a deep breath.

"Uh—sorry, I heard you scream and saw the door was open… I—uh—didn't mean to barge in like these morons," he nods his head in the direction of the boys, but his eyes linger on me and soften. I blush remembering that I'm only in a bathrobe.

"Nah man, we didn't barge in. Charlotte was just getting ready to make us breakfast, weren't yah, _Char?_ " Seth asked still smiling. I roll my eyes at him, and place my hands on my hips.

"Oh, was I?" I question sarcastically.

"C'mon. What is one little lady going to do with all of those eggs?" Jake asked, "it'd be a shame if you let them go to waste. You can just cook them up for us," he says while nudging Seth and giving me a sly smirk. Paul finally takes his eyes off me, and turns back to his friends.

"Alright, jokes over get up. Now." He starts to walk over to them, and he is deathly serious.

"Um, its no problem Paul," I speak up shyly. This isn't how I imagined having Paul in my house for the first time, but I am a bit thankful that Seth and Jake are here to break up some of the tension.

"You really want them to stay?" he asks me, incredulous.

"Well, I mean, yeah its no problem. You can too, if you don't have someone else to see—I mean somewhere else to be!" I stutter and correct myself quickly. Jesus Charlotte, seriously? Someone else to see? Nice.

A warm smile appears on his face, and he lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I don't have anywhere else to be, or someone to see, and I wouldn't mind some breakfast," he keeps his warm smile that touches his eyes.

"Good. Perfect. Um… let me just put on some clothes real fast," I look down and hurry towards my bedroom.

"Its alright Char! Paulie doesn't mind!" I hear Seth yell from the living room, followed by a loud smack, and laughter that I'm assuming is from Jake.

I'm going to drown Seth at the beach. Yup, it's game over for him.

I pull on a pair of soft grey shorts, followed by an oversized hoodie now that Seth has me all flustered about my body. Maybe Paul talks to him about me. He has to, why else would he make these comments?

I pull my hair into a massive bun on the top of my head, and make my way back to the living room. Seth is cracking eggs into a bowl, Jake is stretched out and changing channels on the TV, and Paul is in my recliner glaring at Seth's back. I give him a quick smile before turning to Seth.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," I whisper into his ear. He gives me an innocent grin, and I cant help but smile back at him, "but for now, keep cracking and scramble them when you're done."

I turn around and flick on my Bluetooth speaker, and shuffle my way over to start the bacon and toast. I can feel Paul's eyes on me as I dance about the kitchen, and instead of making me nervous, I feel oddly confident.

I vividly remember my mom dancing around with me while making our Sunday breakfasts. Boy do I miss her. She'd never believe I'd be here cooking breakfast for three guys, especially one that I find myself interested in. I sigh to myself, things have changed, that's for sure…


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**

Hello lovely readers! I am leaving for a family vacation, so I won't be able to update for about a week or so. Here's a little something to hold you over ;) In the meantime, PLEASE review! I haven't had many, and they are oh so nice to read. XX Maddie

12\. Breakfast

Pauls POV

I am awestruck. I can't help but stare at Charlotte as she twirls her way around the kitchen. Her wild, dark hair is piled high on her head, with a few untamed curls framing her face and dangling at the nape of her neck. The smooth skin of her face has a soft pink glow to it, and her grey eyes are alive with energy. Her slender legs sway her to the beat of the music. Despite the fact that she is now swimming in a sweatshirt, I can't get the image of her in her bathrobe out of my head.

She's perfect. I belong to her completely, and yet she doesn't have a clue. My Charlotte.

I want to throw my idiot brothers out of her little cottage, and have her all to myself. I want to tell her about our legends, and about the imprint. I need to tell her how I feel, Sam said the quicker I lay it all out there the better off I will be, but how do I do that without scaring her off? How do I tell her I will do anything she says, be anything she wants me to be, and go anywhere she wants me to go without sounding like a lunatic?

"Earth to Paul, this is Charlotte speaking, come in," she laughs while snapping her fingers in front of me. I feel my face burn.

"Oh, um, yeah?" I say awkwardly.

"Here, breakfast is done," she says, handing me a steaming plate, "and if you want more than this I'd suggest kicking your friends out of my kitchen. They're ravenous," she lets out her brilliant giggle and sits on the rocking chair across from me.

"Thank you Charli—oh, Charlotte," I correct myself and dig into my food. Dang, my girl can cook. My chest gets this weird, tight feeling when I think the words 'my girl'. She hasn't agreed to be mine, yet. What if she doesn't want to be? The imprint can only do so much…

"If you really want, you can call me Charlie," she says quietly with a small smile that I return. Before I have the chance to respond, Seth cuts in.

"Nuh uh! Hey! Why does Paul get special treatment?" he shouted, with a mouthful of eggs.

"Because he doesn't go around giving me heart attacks at 7:30 in the morning," Charlotte shot back, attempting to give him her best stink eye, but instead cracking a smile. She is so kind and sweet. She is really the opposite of who I am, or rather who I was before the imprint. Now I want to be a better, calmer person… for her.

"Speaking of which," Jake butts in, "what were you doing up so early on a Sunday?" I am curious of this myself. She should be in bed still, not up waiting on my idiotic brothers hand and foot.

"Oh, well…" she nervously glances at me before looking back at Jake and continuing, "I was asleep, but I heard this really loud howl outside of the cabin. It kind of freaked me out, and I couldn't go back to sleep…" she trailed off and looked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah? What's the matter? You afraid of a little ol' wolf?" Seth joked before finishing off his food, but her returning smile didn't look sincere. She was actually afraid of the wolves. She's afraid of me…

I feel a growl building in my chest.

IDIOTS, I shout in my head at them. They were supposed to run the perimeter of her house and make sure she was safe, not scare her! I feel angry heat spread throughout my body, and I begin to quiver. I'm going to have to run the perimeter of her cabin on my own from now on since everyone else is so incompetent. I cannot believe I allowed this to happen. What if now she is never okay with my wolf?

As I continue to internally scold myself, I feel my body shake more noticeably. I stand up and stride outside before I do something stupid. Jumping off the porch, I begin to pace back and forth. Okay Paul, relax, I think to myself. Don't lose your shit. You sent boys to do a mans job. To do YOUR job. I failed at making Charlotte feel safe already, and I feel sick.

Just as I start to jog off into the woods to phase I feel a small, chilly hand touch my back causing me to still.

"Paul? You okay?" Charlotte asks in her quiet voice. I turn around and look down to see her sweet face etched with concern. Concern for me of all people.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Charlotte, the boys just pissed me off. You being scared here isn't a joke to me," I close my eyes and roll my head back, taking a deep breath to keep myself from getting to worked up again. Charlotte takes both of my hands in hers, and gives them two gentle squeezes. I don't know what it is about her doing this, but it is so comforting to me.

"Hey, easy big guy," she chuckles at me, "I appreciate you caring about my feelings. I was just a little scared. I'm not used to being alone yet…" she trailed off, and I imagine she's thinking of her mom. My heart breaks for her as I feel her sadness. Please don't be sad my Charlie girl, I think to myself.

Freeing one of my hands from hers, I tuck a stray curl behind her ear. I notice her lean in slightly to my touch, which sends warmth spreading through my chest. "Plus, I know you and the guys aren't too far away, yanno, incase one decides to huff and puff and blow my cabin down," She chuckles again.

"Really? Little Red Riding Hood?" I can't help but laugh with her now. "Charlie," I pause, and rub my thumb over her cheek, "You might think I'm weird, but I do care about your feelings, and I don't want you to be scared. You're definitely not alone here either, I hope you know that." I sigh, and look at her. Beautiful.

"I'm starting to gather that," She squeezed my hand again. Is this our thing? Do we have a thing now? "C'mon, lets go finish eating and clean up. Jake and Seth say that today is perfect beach weather, and someone has to teach me to surf," Charlotte flashes me a dazzling smile before pulling me back towards the house.

As she goes to reach for the screen door with her perfectly tiny hand, it bursts open courtesy of my dumb ass brothers, and she stumbles backwards. I place my hands quickly on her hips to stable her. Both of my hands nearly wrap around her entire waist. I didn't realize just how tiny she is; oh the things I would love to do to this little lady… She places her hands over mine, breaking me from my train of thought, and smiles up at me.

"Sick, can we keep it PG? I have fifteen year old eyes yah know!" Seth jokes with fake disgust. I hear Charlotte scoff, and her heart beat a little quicker out of nervousness, and I let out a small growl at my brother. I'm going to get him good if he keeps embarrassing Charlotte like this. Jake and Seth jump off her porch while laughing.

"Well you two, we are gonna round up the pa—gang," Jake catches himself as I shoot him a dirty look, "its about 8:30 now so, uh… lets meet at Sams around 10ish?"

"That'll give you two more than enough time to clean up!" Seth yells as they turn and jog away, shoving each other. ANIMALS, I scream in my head. I've never liked a tattle tell, but I am going to have to take this to Sam if they don't stop disrespecting my girl.

Slowly, Charlotte turns to face me as I keep my hands on her waist.

"So…" She says quietly while looking up at me. She is so tiny and cute.

"So…" I reply, imitating her with a smile. I hear her heart is still a little racy. Now that tweedledee and tweedledum are gone I can't help but smile larger knowing these nerves are because of me. It's weird though, I'm both glad and upset she is nervous around me. This bond is strange, that's for sure.

I want to kiss her again. She caught me so off guard last night, and although it was an amazingly sweet first kiss between us, I want to be able to really wow her. I've kissed my fair share of girls in my days, but none as perfect as my Charlotte. I want to be able to savor those sweet lips of hers.

"I can have everything cleaned up pretty fast, and then I just have to find my bathing suit. I can meet you at Sam and Emily's, or you can stay and wait for me?" She says shyly, glancing down at my hands that still rest on her waist.

"I'll wait!" I all but yell in her face, "Uh—," I chuckle nervously, "I can help you clean, and walk you over to Sams." I try to act cool.

"Alrighty, it's a plan then," she says with a sweet grin and then turns, pulling us into her house.

"Since you made breakfast I'll do all the cleaning," I offer. I would do everything for this woman if she let me.

"Oh you don't have to do that, Paul," she says stopping and dropping my hand. I immediately miss her touch and try not to visibly pout.

"But I want to, really. You go get ready," I insist with a soft smile. Everything about my personality is soft whenever she is around. She returns my smile with a shy one, and she looks into my eyes just a moment too long before sighing and turning to walk to her room. Odd, I think to myself. Man up, bro.

I take one long stride and catch her arm. She turns around, slightly startled, and looks up at me with those big, curious, grey eyes of hers. I drop her arm, and place one hand back on her waist, and the other gently cupping her face. My little lady. Quickly I stoop down to place my lips to hers. They're perfectly plump, and cool; they hug mine completely and remind me that I was made for her. After lingering here for a few beats, I feel her body relax and her lips begin to move beneath mine to deepen the kiss. It's enough for me to lose my self-control, and now both of my hands find her hips to lift her up to me. In one swift movement, I stand straight and her legs wrap around my waist. I allow my hand to slip under the back of her hoodie and rest on the small of her back. Good god this girl is amazing. I feel her small fingers fist in my hair, and the feeling is unreal. A growl of pleasure bubbles from my chest, and just then she pulls her face away. Her cheeks are a glorious red, and she's slightly breathless. I just stand holding her, beaming.

"Uh—sorry about that," she chuckles in one breath, and hides her face in my shoulder, causing me to chuckle too.

"Definitely don't apologize for that Charlotte," I kiss her head and sit her down. I'm going to need more of that later, I think to myself.

"I'm—uh—I'm gonna go, uh, change. Yeah," she chuckles again as she gathers her thoughts and heads to her room.

Amazing, I think to myself again as I begin to wash the dishes. I listen carefully, and hear her door shut. She takes a deep breath before whispering "holy shit," to herself. I grin uncontrollably as I scrape her left over toast into the trash.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again! I apologize for such a long hiatus. I've been working crazy hours, and decided to take summer courses. Right now things are starting to slow down, and I am so eager to return to you all. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! Let me know what YOU want to see, and I'll try to make it happen. Talk soon. XX Maddie

13\. Accident

Oh my god. That really just happened. My breathing is coming in erratic pants. I walk to the round mirror hanging above my dresser and stare at my reflection, expecting to see someone different looking back at me. Get it together Charlotte, I scold myself. Who was that girl back there? The girl with no self-control that just had a really hot make out session with a guy she just met, because she's not the Charlotte that moved here from California, that's for sure. Charlotte from California only kissed guys that she dated, which wasn't many. That Charlotte, however, had never encountered someone that she felt as strongly about like she does Paul. I'm just going with it. Yeah, that's what I'm doing.

Okay Charlotte, get it together girl. Swimsuit, find it. I begin shuffling through my drawers looking for one of the few decent swimsuits that I own. If it were up to me I wouldn't own a single one, but my mom insisted on buying me one every summer, most of which were far too revealing for my taste. Now that I'm actually looking, I don't recall which ones I determined would survive the move. Shit. Shoved in the back corner of the bottom drawer with the tags still in place is the last swimsuit my mom bought me; it's a very risqué, barely-there red bikini with a few too many straps. She was always trying to get me to show off the curves I was constantly trying to hide. This is hardly surfing appropriate, but it's all that I have.

I battle to get it on without looking in the mirror. After adjusting the proper straps I throw on a baggy shirt and pull my soft grey shorts back on. Breathe, I remind myself as I use my fingers to comb my hair before putting it in a French braid down my back. As long as I don't think about the fact that I'm about to go surfing in a glorified birthday suit in front of a guy I no self control around and my new friends and I'll be golden.

I open the door and pad my way back towards the living room and kitchen.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are Paul," I say to him as I round the corner to the kitchen, and see that he's drying the last dish.

"Perfect timing little lady," he says to me, flashing a brilliant grin. It's not fair for someone to be so good-looking. "I got a text from Sam that said to just meet them at the beach. Is your bathing suit under that, or did you change your mind about surfing…" he asks.

"I don't know if it can be considered a bathing suit, but it's on," I chuckle nervously, and he raises an eyebrow questioningly. He strides quickly around the small island counter, and takes my head in both of his large hands before bending down to kiss the top of my head.

"Well then we'd better get going," he says, grabbing one of my hands in his. He's so warm all of the time, I idly wonder why. Typically I don't like things that are warm unless it's a shower or bath, but his warmth is so comforting I all but melt when he touches me.

We slowly make our way to the beach, swinging our locked hands between us. I sigh, breathing in the fresh air on the reservation. It's so nice here. It is exactly what I have always wanted in a home, and I begin to blush thinking that I may now have someone to share this place with.

"So, I was thinking…" Paul says nervously, cutting through the silence, "how about after the beach, I take you to get something for dinner? I know you weren't making any promises about this—well, whatever _this_ is—and you wanted to take things slow, but I mean, dinner wont hurt, right?" He looks down at me with a very concerned face that makes me grin, "I mean, if not its no big deal I don't want to push you—seriously—I just thought after surfing we'd be hungry. I'm always hungry," he begins to go off on a nervous tangent.

"Paul," I giggle his name, cutting him off, "dinner would be good. I like dinner." I continue to giggle as he sighs and visibly relaxes, "plus, after the way you attacked me back there I think we are moving a bit quicker than slow," I admit with a blush. Doing so makes him blush slightly, and laugh.

"Who attacked who?!" Yelled Embry from his spot in the sand, causing the rest of their friends to focus their attention on us. How in the hell could he hear that?

"Someone got attacked?" I hear Quil question as we got closer, causing my blush to deepen, and Paul to tense at my side.

"Yeah, Charlotte did!" Embry replied with a sly grin, nudging Quil on the arm.

"Nah guys, you got it all wrong," out from the water emerges Seth, and the look on his face lets me know he's got a smart ass remark coming our way, "Charlotte HAD to have jumped our boy Paulie here. You know how I know? She made the first move! LAST night!" He and the rest of the boys begin howling with laughter, and Paul is now shaking at my side. He drops my hand, and strides quickly towards Seth with the 'I'm imagining the ways I can kill you' face that terrifies me. I have to run to attempt to catch up with him, since one of his strides matches three of mine.

"Paul, wait!" I half shout, as I see Seth put his hands up in front of him and begin to shrink back.

"GUYS! ENOUGH." Boomed Sam as he strode in from a small walking path, with Emily struggling to keep up as well. Paul's face twisted as he battled with the confliction of deciding if he wanted to listen to Sam, or beat Seth to a pulp. He continued to stride towards Seth, who was glancing nervously between Sam and myself. Sam reached Paul just as he cocked his arm back to punch poor Seth, and gave Paul a look that rivaled his own deathly glare, causing his harm to freeze midair.

"Paul! Don't even think about it. You need to calm down," Sam commanded in an icy tone. "Get it together," he commanded with more authority.

Nervously, I watched the heated scene unfold. I had been so focused on Sam, Paul, and Seth squared off at the beach entrance I hadn't noticed the defensive position the rest of our friends took. Emily hung closely to Jake, while Quil, Embry, and Jared stood defensively in front of Kim who was holding a little girl. She looked to be no more than three years old. I willed my legs to carry me forward slowly as the tension continued to climb. Paul's body began to tremor, and his breaths came in quick, shallow pants. Sam and Seth took a step back, both with their hands in front of them in a poor calming attempt.

"Look man," Seth began, "I'm real sorry Paul… S'just a joke. I see now it wasn't funny, man." Seth continued to plead with Paul whose tremors grew more violent. Seth's eyes widened as they landed on me while I stretched my arm out to touch Paul. "CHARLOTTE. GET. AWAY." Seth yelled through gritted teeth. This sent Paul spiraling over the edge.

"YOU DON'T SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!" He boomed, as my hand came into contact with his arm. He thrusted his arm back with a force I had never felt from another person, and his elbow connected with my shoulder sending me flying back a few feet. Everything blurred while I focused my attention on bracing for impact. As my body met the ground I could feel a stab of pain as my right hand was impaled with a small branch, and woodchips embedded themselves in my arm. I lay for a moment, after having completed my fall, taking inventory of my body to make sure it was safe to get up. My head doesn't hurt, my back feels fine, I can feel my toes, and I can see. Okay, Charlotte, you're alive. Stunned, I roll over to bring myself to my knees. I feel as though the wind was knocked out of me, and my breath is drawing out in quick pants. Suddenly Emily and Kim are in front of me, fear displayed in their wide eyes.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Emily questioned while holding my head in her hands, looking for any injuries.

"Try to not move your right arm, Char," Kim said shakily, while tenderly supporting my arm.

"Jacob, take Charlotte back to our place, we have to get her cleaned up. Carry her," Emily directed him, " _Carefully,"_ she hissed as he scooped to pick me up. Why is Jacob carrying me? Unable to find my voice, I look around hoping to find Paul. Instead, the spot where Paul, Sam, and Seth once stood was now vacant. My eyes dart to the beach, hoping to find him there, but only stood Quil, Jared, and Embry who were consoling the crying girl.

"Sorry 'bout this Charlotte," Jake said, interrupting my search. He wore a face of regret and sadness. He strode quickly with his long legs, but I was barely jostled in his grip.

"Where do you want her, Em?" Jake questioned as we arrived at Sam and Emily's.

"Quil put the cot in the living room, you can set her there," Emily instructed as she pulled a large first aid kit from the cabinet. Jake set me down carefully, and I wished to thank him but my mind was still a scattered mess of thoughts and emotions. Instead I looked up at him, and tried to muster a half smile through my jagged breaths. Jake took a step back to let Emily through, and joined his friends who were lined up against the living room wall, each of their eyes downcast and their faces etched with sadness. I wanted to tell them that I was okay, but my breathing was borderline hyperventilation when I realized Seth had returned and Paul was still gone.

"Everyone out. Now. Except for Kim, give us some space to clean her up," Emily glared at the boys. They all immediately obeyed. If I weren't in a full blown panic I'd laugh at the sight of these giant men who didn't dare question her authority. With her attention focused back on me, I laid back and focused on my ragged breathing as she gently began to pluck the woodchip slivers out of my arm. I felt small, cool fingers hold my left hand, and although I am thankfully Kim is here I can't help but wish the fingers were replaced by Paul's warm hand.

Emily made quick work of removing the wood from my arm, and the stick from my hand as gently as she could.

"This is going to sting Charlotte," she said softly, "I'm sorry," Emily finished as she poured rubbing alcohol on the wounds to clean them. I grit my teeth through the pain, but the sting didn't last long.

"The worst is over," Kim informed me with a kind smile just as Emily began to wrap my forearm and hand. I sighed in relief, and looked back and forth between them, so thankful for them both. My chest warmed as I thought about my gratitude. Kim was right; we were going to be great friends.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Feelings

Paul's POV

There are no words strong enough to describe the feelings that are coursing through my body. Anger. Shame. Guilt. _Disgust._ How could I have done this to my Charlie? I was created to protect her, and in the matter of 48 hours I've managed to do just the opposite. Damn my smart-ass brother for egging me on. Damn my good for nothing dad for this anger. Damn this stupid wolf in me for being so explosive.

I continue to pace outside of Sam and Emily's, holding my head with both of my hands. What if she hates me now? I certainly don't deserve her forgiveness, but I couldn't survive if she didn't want me near her. Once she discovers the monster I truly am, I'm sure she'll pack her bags and leave as quickly as she came. I could feel the eyes of my brothers on me as I wore a path in the soft ground, but none of them dare speak a word out of fear of my reaction as well as Sam's. I ignore them and focus on what's happening inside the tiny cottage. I find the heartbeat of Sam who has now joined Emily and Kim, and finally hear the fluttering beats of Charlotte's heart.

She's still in shock. I frown and give the ground beneath me a good kick. STUPID. I internally shout. The familiar burn of my wolf begins to creep throughout my limbs, threatening to explode once more. I consider giving in, and running as far as my legs will carry me, but the change is stopped by the stutter of a single word in the house. A name. _My_ Name.

"P-p-p-paul?" I can hear Charlotte managed to choke out. The sound chills me to the core, and sets my body aflame all at once.

Is she choking out my name in fear? Is she wondering if I'll return to hurt her more? Or by some stroke of luck does she want to see me?

Sam's earlier words ring in my head. " _If she decides to forgive you for this, if she's not scared of you, or just plain angry… you have to tell her. There's no avoiding it now, Paul. Be honest with her, but don't try and use your wolf as a scapegoat. She'll see right through you."_

As I finish replaying his advice, he appears in the doorway of his small house, and gives me a stiff nod.

She actually wants to see me.

I all but fly to the porch, but am brought to an abrupt halt by Sam.

"Are you in control?" He questions. I can't tell if he's asking as alpha, or as my friend who knows the pain of hurting his mate. I look at my feet in shame.

"Yes," I whisper. "I… I just want to see her…" I bring my face back up to look him in the eyes, hoping he sees the sincerity in mine. Again, he gave me a stiff nod and stepped aside.

Slowly, I enter the house, and the smell of alcohol assaults my nose. My heart hurts knowing the reason for the smell. Kim is sat quietly at the table, her attention focused on the glass of water placed in front of her. I steal a quick glance at Emily who is putting the supplies back in her first aid box and look away before we can make eye contact. I know she is going to let me have it sooner or later, but right now I just wanted to see Charlotte.

Although I know my way around the house, I allow myself to be guided solely by the sound of her finally calming heart. Finally making my way through the living room door, I see her lying on the cot set up by my brothers. Her normally cream colored face is now splotched with red, and her braided hair is disheveled; Her arm is propped carefully on a pillow next to her, wrapped in thick gauze. The sight makes my stomach churn. I did this. This is my responsibility. I fight back a growl, instead allowing a small gasp to escape my mouth. This caught her attention, and her flawless gray eyes quickly found mine.

I opened my mouth to begin an apology that would last the rest of my life, but before I could speak a word she began sobbing, the sound splitting my heart in two. I crossed the room in a single stride, and fell to my knees at the side of the bed. I ache to touch her, but I don't. How can I when she's sobbing like this at the sight of me? I'd hold her for the rest of the day and into the night if she'd allow me, but I sit stock-still.

"Charlotte…." I don't know how to begin, and I let out a small sob of my own. To my surprise she takes her good hand and reaches to my shoulder, tugging quickly on me. Is she trying to hurt me? I'd deserve it if she did, but I don't want her to further injure herself.

"P-p-paul!" She sobbed, now pulling on my neck, "c-c-c'mere," she cried. As shocked as I was by her desire to be close to me, I dare not argue. _She doesn't hate me._ I pull her into a gentle hug and she buried her face in my shoulder as she did earlier, only this time it's to hide her tears, not her make-out induced blush. She continues to cry, and I internally struggle with my feelings of relief and self-hatred.

"I'm so sorry, Charlotte," I whisper into her hair, before kissing her head, "I can never tell you how sorry I am," I'll hate myself for the rest of my life, I think internally. "I never wanted to hurt you," I continued while rubbing her back in slow circles, "I'd understand if you don't want to take things any further with me." Before I could even finish my sentence she offered a sad slap at my shoulder, and peeked her head out from my chest.

"It wa-was an a-a-accident," She scolded me in between sniffles, and then buried her head back in my shoulder. My knees begin to protest against the hardwood floor, but I am so thankful Charlotte isn't afraid of me that I'd sit here until my legs fell off if that's what she wanted. Her eagerness to forgive me surprised me. Maybe she is beginning to feel the pull of the imprint as well? My thoughts remind me of the dreaded discussion that needs to be had.

"Do you want me to take you home so you're more comfortable?" I ask after her crying slowed, smoothing down her hair. She didn't speak, but just nodded in response. I pulled back from her carefully, and stood so I could help her up. After watching her try to awkwardly push herself up with one hand, I bent down to pick her up and set her on her feet hoping to make things easier on her.

"Thank you," She whispered to me, peering up through her thick eyelashes. After adjusting her dirty shirt, she led the way out of the living room.

 _She's okay. She hasn't run screaming. She's okay._ I chant to myself.

The rest of the pack had made their way into the cabin after hearing Charlotte's cries quiet down. Sam stood with his arms wrapped around Emily's waist, whispering in her ear while she started to cook. Jared sat next to Kim, and kissed her cheek lovingly, while the rest of my brothers found seats next to them.

"Char…" Seth spoke, nervously glancing between Charlotte and myself. I tensed, and took a step forward to place a protective hand on her waist. "I'm real sorry Char. I didn't mean to yell at you like that… I hope you can forgive me," he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Maybe you can cook me breakfast to make up for it," She joked. His face lit up at her willingness to accept his apology so easily.

"I sure can! You just let me know a time and I'll be there!" He nearly shouted with happiness. Charlotte may forgive easily, but I don't, and I shot him an angry glare.

"Uh, hey… Thank you for taking care of me, I'm sorry I ruined your trip to the beach," Charlotte said, now addressing Kim and Emily. I can't believe she is blaming herself for ruining the day at the beach. If anything, I need to apologize for that, or smart-ass Seth. She has absolutely nothing to apologize for.

"Oh please," Emily said looking away from the stove, "I'm just glad you're okay sweetie," She gives Charlotte a warm smile before turning to me, "You." Em gave her spatula a good shake in my direction, "We are gonna have a little chat when you get back." I knew that was coming. Knowing I have no room to argue, I nod at her in response.

"You did no such thing!" Kim piped in. "You make sure Paul doesn't let you lift a SINGLE finger," She emphasized while shooting me her own dirty look. I deserve that. "We're having another bonfire in a couple days, will you be there?" Internally I thank Kim for asking this because it means Charlotte still wants to be near me.

"I'd love to," Charlotte says eagerly, "I'll see you all later."

"See you tomorrow, Paul," Sam added as his way of reminding me to tell her about my wolf.

With a quick wave we were out the door, and it was just her and I.

We walked silently to her house, sneaking glances at each other, but neither of us saying a word until we made it to her porch.

"Well, here you are…" I said awkwardly. I don't want to leave her, but I know I can't force myself on her, not after what I did.

"Here we are…" she repeated. She walked up one step before stopping to turn around and look up at me.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry, Charlie. If you need help with anything you can give one of us a call, whatev—" She cut me off midsentence.

"You're leaving?" Her eyes filled with sadness.

"I—uh—I figured you'd want me to…" I wanted to say _I figured you'd call me an asshole and tell me to get lost_ , but I bit my tongue.

"No!" She protested quickly. "I'd like it if you stayed…" she trailed off, her cheeks turning an inviting pink.

"If you're sure, I'd love to stay. As long as you'd like," I can't hide the excitement on my face.

"Besides, you still owe me a dinner," She gave me a shy smile before turning and walking inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! I hope y'all are enjoying this so far. I know I am! I have had Paul and Charlotte stuck in my head non-stop lately, so I've been trying my best to get their story written down in words for you all to experience as well. As always, I love and appreciate your reviews! Please let me hear your thoughts! Talk soon. XX Maddie

15\. Confessions

I kicked off my flip-flops at the front door, and turned around to make sure Paul was following. Looking over my shoulder, my dirt covered t-shirt caught my eye.

"Uh, I'm gonna change real fast. Okay?" Paul gave me a smile and a nod before making his way to my kitchen. Hopefully he's thinking of starting dinner, I'm starving. My stomach growled at the thought.

I make my way to my room, and try to find something that will be comfortable to wear with my arm the way that it is. I settle on a tank top and my old sweats. I strip myself of my bottoms, and pull on my sweatpants before attempting my shirt.

"How am I gonna do this…" I speak to myself. I use my good hand to try to pull my shirt over my head, only for it to get stuck halfway. What in the hell.

"Uh… Paul?" I shout at my closed door, and almost instantly it was being opened.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned before seeing me with one arm stuck over my head, trapped in my shirt. He let out a hearty laugh.

"Hilarious," I responded, "a little help?" He stepped forward, and gently helped untangle my arm from my shirt before lifting it off my head. Wincing as I brought my arm back to my side, I notice his eyes lingered on my nearly bare torso.

"I see what you meant about your swimsuit," he said, still staring, only now at the softball size bruise that formed at my shoulder.

"I'm okay, Paul," I try to quietly reassure him, but I can see his eyes becoming glassy. Is he going to cry? "It's not your fault."

He bent down slowly in front of me, before bringing his lips to my sensitive shoulder. As soft as the flutter of a butterfly's wings, he began to plant kisses on every inch of the bruise. Cautiously, he kissed his way down my wrapped arm before tenderly kissing each of my knuckles. He straightened enough so he was eye level with me.

"Charlotte," he breathed my name, and I was drawn into his warm, woodsy aroma. "There are no words powerful enough to tell you how sorry I am. I would love the opportunity to make it up to you, if that is even possible, but if you don't want to keep doing this—whatever this is, I understand." I could feel the sincerity in every word. It hurts to know how harsh he is being on himself over an accident.

"I forgive you, Paul. Honestly. Please don't beat yourself up over this. It was an accident. Deep down I know…" I pause, trying to find the right words, "Deep down I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I know this will sound weird, but I _feel_ it. I would love to keep doing this," I added with a shy smile. Each of my words held the same amount of sincerity that his had. If I had told him that this whole thing made me want to be closer to him, he'd probably think I was crazy, or suffering from a concussion.

He returned my smile with a dazzling one of his own, and again I was drawn in. This time not resisting, I leaned forward and grabbed his head with my good hand, drawing his face to mine. I could feel the tension in his lips, the hesitation to kiss me back. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and deepened the kiss. This elicited the response I was hoping for. My lips parted, and he eagerly explored my mouth with his tongue. His lips left mine, only to find their way to my chin, and then my neck, causing a small moan to escape my lips. Hungrily, I tried to pull his face back to mine, only for him to resist.

"As much as I want to keep going," he sighed, and kissed my shoulder, "I think we need to talk before things go any further…" He gazed at me nervously.

"M'kay," I panted, too flustered to say much else, "Shoot."

"I think you should maybe sit…" He began to rub his hands anxiously back and forth on his shorts. Glancing at his face I can now see he is genuinely scared. Slowly I lower myself onto my bed, while he stands before me.

"Okay… what's going on? You're making me nervous." I tell him honestly.

"Well… I don't know how else to really tell you other than being straight forward with it, and I want you to be open minded, 'kay?" He began to pace. Poor guy was really starting to freak out now. What is he so scared of?

"So, you haven't been 'round long enough to hear about our legends in the tribe, and I dunno what your mom told you…" he paused, looking at me to make sure I was paying attention before continuing his tangent, "Basically, us Quileute's are decedents of wolves, like real four-legged wolves, right? And well, when there's a threat to our tribe, that gene that has been passed down from the original wolves is triggered, and we phase… think of it more like shape shifting. When we do this, we're kinda stuck the way we were when we first phased, so we don't age really. And—uhh—the legends say that for a wolf there's one person who is what you could say, destined, to be their mate for life. The wolfs other half. It's called the imprint." His speaking is accelerating to match his pacing, and now he is trying very hard to avoid eye contact with me. "Scratch that, you don't have to be my mate for life, its anything really. Could be a best friend or just a protector, whatever you wa—" I cut him off before he finished his sentence.

"Wait… so you're saying that you are a wolf?" I ask, incredulous. He stops his pacing for the first time since I sat down, and turns to look at me.

"…Yes," he replied hesitantly.

"And you're also saying _I'm_ your… imprint?" I barely whisper. His hands began to shake, but not with anger like they have before.

"…Yes," he looked at me wide eyed, his expression no doubt matching my own, "but I don't want you to be afraid of me. What happened today will never happen again, I promise," he stressed this to me, "That is, if you still want me around…" his face fell, and I almost feel his sadness.

"Paul…. I don't really know what to say," I confess. Oddly, there is a part of me that wholeheartedly believes what he is saying; but there is also a part of me that is saying I should go to the hospital for an MRI.

"You don't have to say anything, I know it's a lot for me to spring on yah, but given what happened today I–err—owed you an explanation…" he continued without making eye contact with me, "Like I said, if you're scared or just don't want me near you, just say the words and I'm gone."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice as the last few words left his mouth, but his hands formed fists at his side telling me that it would be a difficult task for him. Hearing him suggest I would want him to disappear makes me angry almost.

"Why would you think I want you to leave after you sharing this with me?" I ask, almost offended.

"Because…" he struggles with his words, speaking through a clenched jaw, "Because you might think I'm a monster. I _am_ a monster."

"Hey!" I stand up and move so I'm standing in front of him, stretching to carefully placing my good hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "Listen to me. You are not a monster, and you don't scare me," I emphasize each word, hoping he feels my earnestness. "Don't you ever call yourself that, okay? A monster wouldn't defend a girl he just met against one of his best friends, a monster wouldn't beat himself up over an accident, and a monster definitely wouldn't be as gentle with me as you are. Sure this is a lot to take in, and without a doubt the craziest thing I've ever heard, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. Maybe that's proof to me that what you're saying is true," I stroke my thumb on his warm cheek and offer him a small smile, "can you just give me some time to process all of this? And maybe not go all teen wolf on me anytime soon?"

Paul's eyes light up as a smile spreads across his face, and he places his large hands on both sides of my face.

"If its time you want I have a lot of it, Charlie," he said before letting out a relieved chuckle. "If you have any questions, please know you can ask me anything. I am here for you, whatever you need, I mean that." His words make my stomach flutter and my cheeks flush.

"Well now that you mention it…" I stretch up to plant a soft kiss on his lips, "I kinda need some dinner," I say as my stomach grumbles.

"Of course," Paul grins back at me before kissing my head.

"By the way," he loops a finger under a strap of my bathing suit top sending my heart into frenzy, and gives it a gentle tug, "I _really_ like this," he whispers in my ear before heading out of the door.

I stand where he left me for a few moments, borderline panting as I try to get my bearings. My mom would get a kick out of this, that's for sure.

"You've always attracted some interesting boys Charlie girl," I can almost hear her say to me with her musical laugh.

Okay Charlotte, get a grip. Paul is a wolf, and I'm his imprint. Totally casual, I think to myself. Nothing to get weird over, right? I try to lamely convince myself. I take a deep breath in a last attempt to gather my thoughts before changing into my tank top I set out.

I step in front of the mirror to assess how I look, and am startled by my mess of a head. How could that man have possibly taken me seriously when I have wood chips sticking all over in my braid, and dirt on my face? I make quick work of undoing it with my good hand, and do my best to brush out the debris.

After removing the twigs from my hair, I make my way to the bathroom to give my face a quick wash. There is something oddly therapeutic about washing your face, and doing so helps me calm down a bit. I decide to give my head a quick dip under the faucet in an attempt to make my curls somewhat presentable, and also as a way to buy myself a bit more time before facing Paul again.

"Okay, Charlotte," I whisper to myself in the mirror, "be cool." I slowly make my way towards the kitchen, following the inviting smell of food.

"Mmmm, smells good," I close my eyes as I sniff the air in appreciation. "What is on the menu exactly?" I hesitantly walk closer to where he is standing at my little stove, stirring something in a pan. Who knew someone could make cooking look so attractive?

"My famous spaghetti," Paul informs me with a proud grin, causing me to smile and relax.

"Yeah? And what is it that makes it so famous?" I retort playfully.

"Well for starters, it's amazing, but it's also the only thing I know how to cook," he says, making us both chuckle, "I hope you like carbs little lady."

"Are you kidding? I live for them," I smile warmly, before planting a kiss on his back. "Need help with anything?" I ask, looking around for something to do.

"Oh no you don't," he leaves his sauce in the pan to turn and face me. "If Em and Kim found out I was having you cook dinner after today they'd have my head. You are going to relax 'til it's done." Before I can protest he gently scoops me up as if I weigh nothing, and walks me over to the couch.

"Do you want to watch TV, or keep an eye on me and make sure I don't burn down your cabin?" He asks while looking down at me. The closeness of our faces, and my body pressed against his makes my mind go haywire.

"Umm… Watch you, please," I stutter shyly.

"Sure thing little lady," he says before placing a kiss on my forehead, and then one on my bruised shoulder. Paul bends down carefully, laying me on the couch. He reaches for the blanket that's draped along the back, and spreads it over me, tucking it in gently around my body.

"There," he stands up looking satisfied, "a little Charlotte burrito," he laughs at his own joke and heads back to the kitchen to continue with our dinner.

Despite the fact that he just gave me the most shocking news I could have received, his confession is the furthest thing from my mind. I lay looking at him now, and I don't think 'wolf', I think 'my Paul'. He called himself a monster, but I don't see how he could ever think that. Lying here watching him work his way around my tiny kitchen makes my chest tighten with happiness. Even after such a short amount of time I can envision this being my new normal, Paul and I sharing dinners, conversations, and kisses in my tiny cottage, and I am peacefully content.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, lovely readers! Long time no talk. I am SO sorry for my hiatus. Between school, work, and some health issues my dear Charlotte and Paul have been put on the back burner. I am sorry for this. I promise you this will not go unfinished. May there be some long breaks in between updating? Probably. Will it get completed? Definitely._

 _Let me know what you are thinking, and if you have any suggestions for the story! Talk soon-ish. XX Maddie_

16\. Stay

"Hey sleepy head," I hear Paul whisper while stroking my hair out of my face, "Dinner is ready. Come eat."

I stretch my body out, and groan now feeling the dull ache in my muscles. I reach with my good arm and grab Paul's outstretched hand so he can gently pull me up. My stomach growls again at the smell of food, and he chuckles pulling me to the table. I can't help the large smile that spreads across my face as I see Paul had the table set. Before me were two plates heaping with spaghetti, a basket of at least a dozen rolls, and a candle lit in the center.

"I—uh—wasn't sure what you wanted to drink. You had a variety in your fridge, but I didn't want to just assume…" he rambled nervously as he watched me stare at our meal he prepared. I turn to him, still wearing my giant smile, and wrap my arms around his bare torso.

"Paul, this is the sweetest," I tell him sincerely, "the candle is a cute touch."

"Cute like genuinely cute, or cute like your embarrassed for me for thinking it would be cute, cute?" His brow furrowed, and I could see him glance at the candle nervously. "I've never done this before… I wasn't sure…"

"Paul, stop. It's sweet, cute. I've never had a guy do this for me before," I confess while hiding my face on his chest. I feel him let out a huge sigh, and feel him relax. "C'mon, lets eat." I break from him and sit in front of my huge plate. I think he grossly over estimated the amount of food we'd need for the two of us. I look up at him and he has already begun to make a dent in his mound of pasta.

"Paul?" I ask hesitantly, while swirling my fork in my noodles.

"Yeah Charlie?" He quickly responded, clearing his throat.

"Could I ask you some questions? About… You know…" I trail off, slightly nervous. He stretched out his large hand to gently place it on top of my much smaller, bandaged one.

"Ask me anything. Whatever you want to know I'll tell you," I glanced up now to look at him, and he wore a soft smile. My heart rate began to accelerate when I looked into his beautiful dark-chocolate eyes. "But only if you eat," he said more firmly, pointing his fork at my untouched plate.

"Okay well, first… how does it work? How many are there? That're, yah know, like you?" I popped a bite of pasta into my mouth and waited.

"Uhh… well it's a gene that's passed down from our ancestors. I don't really know how my body is able to do what it does; I just know that it does it. Right now its me, Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Jared." He shoved two huge bites into his mouth, allowing me time to ask another question.

"What do you mean 'right now'?" I take another bite.

"The wolf gene remains dormant in us until it senses a threat near, which then causes us to have our first change. So, more could phase at any time. Quil was the most recent," he stated before taking a few more bites.

"What threat?" I look at him nervously, and he's still focused on his plate.

"Uh—Well our ancestors originally changed to protect our tribe from what they call the cold ones… Eat. Next question." His tone became firm again. I sigh and grab a roll. I'll have to remember to ask him more on this later.

"How long have you been… phasing?" I test the word, and he nods.

"About two years. I phased nearly a year after Sam, he's alpha."

"So what does that make you?" I fire back immediately.

"I am his beta, so second in command. The rest are omegas." He still hasn't looked up from his plate, which is nearly empty.

"Have you told any of the other women you've been with?" I ask, and I can hear the sadness in my voice. I know I have no reason to be saddened; the man is allowed to have a past. Everyone does, even I have a small one, but there's no denying the upset feeling I have thinking of Paul sharing this with other girls. I focused on swirling more noodles onto my fork, and try to ignore the burning in my eyes.

"Charlotte. Charlotte, look at me please," Paul said in a soft, yet serious tone. I peer up at him shyly and notice he is gently shaking. "You are the only woman I have told. You are the only woman I ever want to tell. Only you, Charlie." The look of pure adoration in his eyes melts me to my very center, and I can't prevent the tear that rolls down my cheek. "Are you gonna finish your food?" He asks, eyeballing my plate.

"I'm pretty full actually," I can't help but chuckle at him. I swipe the tear from my cheek, and push my plate towards him and he digs in. "It was delicious. Thank you again, Paul," I added with a yawn.

It doesn't take him long to finish off my plate, and the rest of the rolls. How has this mans stomach not exploded? Better yet, how does he maintain his figure? I blush as the thought draws my eyes to his bare chest, and he smirks relaxing back in his chair.

"I should get you to bed my little lady, you've had a long day," he stands and moves next to me, before scooping me up like he did before.

"I'm really not that tired," I lay my head against his shoulder as he carries me to my room, and I let out another traitorous yawn.

"Suuuuure," he exaggerates with a smile. After a few more of his long strides, we are in my room, and Paul lays me down and tucks me in, being extra cautious of my arm. I can't help but smile up at him, as warmth bursts in my chest. "Alrighty Charlie, I'm gonna clean up and then I'll head out, 'kay? I can lock up behind me," he strokes my cheek gently with his large thumb before bending down to softly kiss my forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart," he adds before standing up and turning to leave.

"W-wait!" I half shout at him. He stopped quickly, and dropped to his knees next to my bed.

"Charlie, what's the matter?" He asked, stroking my cheek again.

"Will you stay tonight?" I hear him take a deep breath, and I'm immediately thankful for the darkness of my room that hides the blush in my cheeks. "Please?" I add, reaching my bandaged hand up to slowly trace his lips with my fingers. I feel them part, and his warm breath tickles my cool skin sending my heart into a frenzy.

"Are you sure… after today?" I could hear the longing in his voice, masked by the pain he still felt about the accident this morning.

"Yes. I'm more comfortable with you here, but if you don't want to, I understand. I know this is all going ver—" he cut me off with a tender kiss on the lips.

"I would love to. Scoot over," He lifted up the blanket and slid in next to me causing my old frame to protest beneath us. I quickly curl myself up against him, and nuzzle into his shoulder. Slowly running my hand up his stomach I let out a content sigh.

"Good night Paul. Thank you for trusting me with your secret," I look up at him and offer a sleepy smile.

"No, thank you for letting me stay, Charlotte. Both tonight and in general. But the offer still stands if you want an out, just say the words and I'm gone. No matter how much I want to stay, if its what _you_ want—" taking a note from his own book, I reach up to cut him off with a kiss. I feel his lips form a smile beneath mine, and I suddenly feel very brave. With the sudden confidence boost I move quickly to straddle Paul, and he lets out a deep growl, deepening the kiss. Feeling his excitement beneath me, I fist my good hand in his hair, and pull his head back gently exposing his throat, beginning to kiss and nip my way to his ear.

"I don't want an out," I breathe into his ear with a smile. I swing my leg back over his waist, and reposition myself at his side while catching my breath. I chuckle as he shifts his hips uncomfortably.

"So you want to play dirty, huh?" he pants, adding a chuckle of his own.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," I say in the most innocent voice I can manage.

"Goodnight my Charlie, get some rest." His lips met my head like they did during our first walk together, and I smile before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, lovely readers. School is coming to a close for the semester, and it is freeing up a lot more time to write (yay!). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Question for you all: When you picture Charlotte and Paul, is there any particular person/actor/actress/model you think of? Drop a name or link in the comments if you do, I'd love to see who you envision while reading! As always, comments and ideas are welcome and appreciated. Talk soon. XX Maddie

17\. Help

Paul's POV

A distant howl pierces through the quiet air for Charlotte's cabin, pulling me from the best sleep I have had in all of my life, and caused Charlie to jump at my side.

"What's going on? What was that?" She questioned, her voice confused and sleepy.

"Not what," I responded while stretching and rolling towards her, "It's who. Seth," I growled.

" _That_ was Seth?" She said, yawning and propping herself up to look at the clock on her nightstand that read 5:37 AM.

"Unfortunately… He's letting me know it's almost time for my shift. I'm sorry he woke you up," I'll give him a good ass kicking for doing so, I added in my head. "I'm sorry, I've got to go, sweetheart." I moved to kiss her forehead and brush a stray curl from her face.

"Mmmmm, no. Stay." She sleepily demanded while draping her bandaged arm over my abdomen, and softly brushing me with her fingers. I push myself up on one elbow, and splay my free hand on her belly and allow myself to play with the hem of her tank top. I listen carefully, and hear a small intake of breath and an increase in her heartbeat.

"I really should go," I whisper while rubbing my nose against hers. She invitingly parts her lips at my touch. Slowly, I take my hand that's playing with her tank top, and run it down to her hip, and then to her thigh. Her breath now coming in shallow pants, and I cant help the smile that spreads across my face. "If I stayed, what would we do?" I question while teasing her jaw with kisses.

"Um…." She swallowed, "sleep?" She squeaked in response.

"Sleep?" I replied. I used my wandering hand to reach down to her knee, and hooked her leg over my waist. "Would we fall back asleep like this?"

"M-maybe…" she breathed out shakily as I continued to assault her neck and face with kisses, always avoiding her mouth.

"Maybe I'd like that," I whispered in between each kiss, "maybe I'd like this better," I use my hand to grip her bottom and finally bring my lips to meet hers. She eagerly closed the distance between us, and immediately deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Charlotte broke away for air, and I nipped and sucked at her neck.

"Paaaaul," She groaned.

"Yes, baby?" I stop my assault on her, my smile huge although she can't see it in the dark.

"Not fair," she pouted in frustration.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" I chuckle, using her own line against her. "It pains me to go, but I have to. I can come back when I'm done if you want?"

"Sure, what time will you be done?"

"A few hours, around ten probably. I can shoot you a text after I go home and clean up." I pull myself from her bed, and stretch my body once more.

"Okay, I guess since I'm up I can run to the store and stock up on groceries. Just two meals for you guys wiped my fridge clean," she giggled and rolled to stand up next to me. "C'mon, I'll walk you out." She grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway and to the front door.

"Uh… be careful? Have fun? I don't really know what is fitting for the occasion," she smiled at me, and I laugh at her honesty.

"I will be careful, and I'll see you soon, 'kay?" Her cheeks burn slightly as she wraps her small arms around my waist, and rests her chin on my chest looking up at me.

"See you soon," she smiled back, rising up on her tiptoes. I bend down and plant a soft kiss on her lips, knowing that if I allowed myself to linger I would be on night patrol for a week for missing a shift.

"Drive careful, please." I added, with a kiss on her forehead before walking out of her front door. I jog to the woods, making sure I'm hidden before I pull off my pants and phase. I turn back to look at Charlie's cabin. I hear the shower turn on, and her yawn softly. Warmth spreads throughout my body thinking of the night we shared, as innocent as it may have been, and wish it wouldn't have been cut short.

 _Sorry, man. I thought you just went home and passed out._ I growl as I trot off, forgetting I had Seth and Quil in my head now.

 _Really, Paul, I'm sorry. If I had known I would've ran an extra patrol—yanno, kinda make up for messing things up?_ Seth rambled on apologetically.

 _I know you meant well, kid. Things just feel—I dunno, different… more intense._ I shake my head, thinking of the strength of the foreign emotions that have taken over my body in the last few days. The desire to protect and defend someone against anything and everything is so alien to me, but I know Seth has already wormed his way into Charlotte's heart. She wouldn't want me to hold a grudge.

 _Nah man, she wouldn't._ Quil popped in, intruding on my thoughts and earning another growl from me. I push my legs to run quicker, and I feel Jared phase in with us.

 _Nice of you to show up,_ I growl at him.

 _Sorry, man. Kim slept over, and yah know how that goes._ He let out a throaty cackle, and started to replay his steamy evening for us _._

 _Okay, that's enough for me. I'm out._ Seth said, disturbed by the images Jared's mind produced.

 _Yup, me too. Enjoy your patrol, you sick pups._ Quil gagged before they both phased out, making Jared and me chuckle.

 _Well, how'd it go for you last night? Did you let the wolf out of the bag?_ Jared questioned. I guess if I had to pick someone to patrol with after spending my first night with Charlotte, he would be my best choice.

 _It was… nice. I told her, and she took it pretty well I believe._ I think back on our conversation, allowing Jared to see first hand.

 _Well, she definitely took it better than you thought, right? How'd everything else go, man?_ He questioned, I could feel the genuine curiosity in his thoughts as we both picked up the speed a bit.

 _It was different, man, but in a good way. It was unlike any other night I have had with a girl before. I was a nervous wreck the whole time. I made her dinner. Me. I cooked for a girl. For my imprint._ The old Paul would have just done the eating, I chuckle in disbelief at the thought.

 _I told you guys, it changes everything. It only gets better too, bro._ Jared's thoughts drifted to his Kim. There was a time where it would've pissed me off, but now it caused an ache in my gut because I missed my own imprint. I consider looping back around to see if Charlie has left her cabin for the store yet. She had better drive careful. I should've sent someone with her. I growl at myself, and the ache in my gut grows.

 _Well, that's one thing that doesn't get better._ I could feel Jared's stomachache through his thoughts, and we both decided to run the rest of the perimeter quietly. I give into the pull in my core, and trot back to Charlotte's property line. Her car is gone, so I curl up next to a giant hemlock tree and wait.

 _Jared?_

 _What's up man?_ I see in his thoughts that he gave into his pull as well, and is laying outside of Kim's house.

 _Can I ask you something without you telling the rest of the pack?_ I question him, a bit nervous.

 _Yeah, what's up?_ He laughs.

 _Seriously, I'll kick your ass if I even have the suspicion you told someone about this, 'kay?_

 _Okay, okay. Just remember that Kim doesn't count._

 _What do I do with her? I mean… You know me; you know my history with girls. I've never done this whole relationship thing._ I shift my body to the other side, uncomfortable with my own confession.

 _Pfft, yah I know your history with girls. She's not like them though. You have to actually get to know her. Ask her questions_

 _I know she's not like them, dumbass. None of those girls hold a candle to my Charlotte._ I spit back at him.

 _Dude, chill. You think I don't know that? I just meant you're going to be doing a whole lot of stuff you never pictured yourself doing. When was the last time you planned a date for a girl?_

 _Uh… never really…_ I shift again, uncomfortable. Shit, I'm going to be so bad at this. She isn't going to want to stick around while I figure my shit out.

 _Plan something, and then tell her that. It'll make her feel special._

 _She IS special._ I snarled at him.

 _Once again, I know that. You just have to get out of your head, bro. Let the imprint work its magic. Don't stress yourself out about what the guys think either, they're just jealous. Sam and I don't give a shit what you guys think, and our ladies are happy, aren't they?_ I can feel his love for her as he remembers the smile he earned from Kim as the two of them painted each other's faces with a gooey black mask.

 _I'm so going to suck at this._ I groan internally, and bring myself to my feet. I shake my coat out, and trot off to run the perimeter once more before we switch shifts. _Thanks for your help, Jared. I, yanno, 'preciate it._

 _I know you do bro. Just let the imprint do it's thing._ He reminded me before getting up to leave Kim's. We finished the last of our patrol without bothering one another, and I start a mental countdown to ten o'clock.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Breakfast Pt. 2

I slowly make my way down the aisle of the grocery store, trying to ignore the ache in my gut, and reflect on the last 48 hours. They have truly been two of the most eventful days I've ever had in my 21 years on this earth, and that's saying something considering how spontaneous my mom was. Learning about Paul's secret should have sent me running back to California, but it actually did the opposite. I want more than anything to be close to him, and to his group of friends he has here. I can picture the life we could build in my little cabin, and I would love nothing more. I guess that's the imprint working its weird, wolfy magic, but I cant help but wonder if the same imprint that brought us together is the only reason he even took interest in me… I shake my head in an attempt to shake the thoughts.

"You can be loved, Charlotte." I whisper to myself, as if speaking the words out loud will make them true. "Don't dwell on negative things, sweet girl." I can almost hear my mom tell me.

Okay Charlotte, focus, I think to myself. I stock up on some essentials and then wonder what Paul would like for breakfast. Maybe I'll cook, and take it over to Emily's as a thank you for fixing me up yesterday. Whatever I make, I'm definitely doing to have to make enough to feed a football team, as I'm sure the rest of the boys will be there.

I decide on my homemade biscuits and spicy gravy, and figure I could scramble some eggs to go with it. Simple, delicious, and I can quickly make an enormous batch. I gather all of my ingredients, and several gallons of orange juice, and head to the check out.

I awkwardly unload my cart with one hand while trying to avoid the uncomfortable gaze of the fat, greasy man working the register. I am thankful for the sweatshirt I'm wearing that covers my chest. California wasn't cool enough to wear these, and I always felt like my figure was being studied.

Suddenly, I hear my name being called from behind me in line.

"Charlotte?" The voice behind me says.

I turn, curious as to who would be calling my name here since I only know a handful of people, but also thankful for the distraction from the creepy worker. I am greeted by Kim's friendly face. She wears the same gorgeous, russet skin of a Quileute, and has thick black hair that hangs near her shoulder blades. Her smile is one of the sweetest I have ever seen, and pairs well with her soft brown eyes. She radiates kindness. I know that we would have found ourselves to be friends, with or without the help of the wolves.

"Oh, hey Kim. You're up early." I comment with a smile, still unloading my cart.

"Yeah, my mom needed me to grab a few things for a dish she's making for the bonfire tomorrow." She glances over at the register, noticing the inappropriate looks from the strange man as well. "Speaking of, you're still going, right?" She asks excitedly.

"Oh yeah, of course. Right now I'm actually planning on cooking breakfast and taking it over to Emily's. My way of saying thank you and sorry for the beach incident," I confess with a slight blush.

"You got a number for our rewards program, beautiful?" The worker interrupts our conversation with his sleazy grin.

"Uh, no—sorry." I dismiss him quickly, my face heating even more as I fumble for my debit card.

"That is such a good idea, and _so_ sweet of you," she said with emphasis while side eyeing the man, "it's a good thing you're getting so much food, you know how our guys like to eat," She added. I giggle, uncomfortable at the whole situation.

"How 'bout a boyfriend? You got one of them? How old are you, sweetness?" The cashier continued on, his slimy grin growing even more repulsive. Thankfully, the card reader began to beep telling me to remove my chip. I hastily remove it and turn back to Kim, desperate to dodge the man's questions.

"So, I'll see you at Emily's? I'm going to go get all of this started," I nod towards my cart.

"Yeah, we're there basically everyday. Em is the only one who can cook," She giggled, "I am good with baking, but making meals for an army? Count me out." She shook her head and smiled, before putting her few items on the belt and throwing a nasty look at the man.

"Okay, then I'll see you soon." I offered her a small and thankful grin, and started to walk away. "Oh, Kim?" I stopped with an afterthought.

"Yeah?" She quickly responded while pulling out her wallet.

"Could you do me a favor, and send a text to let Paul know I'll be heading over to Emily and Sam's? I—uh… don't have his cell." I blush, feeling slightly embarrassed.

She offers me her comforting smile paired with a giggle. "Of course. See you in a lil' bit," she added with a wave.

On that note, I made out of the store with my cart, both in a hurry to escape the steady gaze of the sleaze at the register, and to get home to start cooking for everyone.

I carefully use one hand to unload my cart into the trunk of my car, and my mind drifts to Paul. My stomach aches with sadness at our distance, and I wonder what he is doing right now. I sigh. If Kim can go to the store without Jared, and do things like a normal person, then so can I. Right?

After returning my cart, I climb in my car and begin my quick drive home. It's nice that they have a super center so close to the reservation. I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time shopping for groceries. The thought tugs at the ache in my belly as my tires hit the dirt road to my home.

Relax, Charlotte, I scold myself while putting the car in park. I unlock my front door, and prop it open so I can run my groceries in with ease. Once everything is out of my trunk, I turn on my Bluetooth speaker and immediately get to work.

The kitchen is a place I have always felt most comfortable in. It's where I have some of the best memories with my mom. When I first arrived in La Push, I can't help but wish that I had been able to create some memories with my grandparents; I still wish I would have been able to do so, but I'm no longer mourning memories of a family I never knew, but instead I am so excited to grow with this new family I have. My belly tightens at the thought.

I pull my last tray of biscuits from the oven, and glance at the clock that reads 9:17. Perfect timing, I thought to myself. I put them in their own bowl, cover it with a towel, and then walk them to the car where the rest of the food was waiting.

I park in front of Emily and Sam's and take a deep breath. I don't feel nervous, but I am at a loss for a better word to describe this feeling I have. Suddenly, I see the front door swing open to reveal Sam's concerned face.

"Charlotte? Is everything okay?" He questioned as I got out of my car.

"Hey Sam. Everything is fine, I just thought I would make everyone breakfast," I blush at his intense gaze and glance at the ground, "Kind of my way to say sorry and thank you about the whole beach fiasco."

"Well you certainly didn't need to do this, and there is certainly no need for you to apologize. If anyone needs to apologize, its Paul and Seth," He said, his face softening. He strides over to my car, and holds out his arms, "Here, pile it on. Em is going to appreciate having another cook around." He quickly looked down at me, and I realize he wasn't sure if Paul had told me or not.

"I'll definitely be around, Sam," I smile and blush even deeper. "Would you mind getting the pan of gravy from the back seat? I can carry the biscuits easier with one hand," I confess, holding up my gauze-covered hand.

He quickly made his way around to grab it.

"Pan? Charlotte, this is a cauldron of gravy. Emily really is going to love having you around, so are the boys," He let out a hearty laugh and we carried the food into the house.

"Em?" I heard Sam call out. "We have company, babe," He said as she appeared in the hallway connected to the kitchen.

"Charlotte! Oh good morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked, as she wrapped me in a warm hug.

"I'm okay thanks to your handy work," I chuckled as I stepped back from her, "I hope you don't mind me being here so early, but I thought I would make breakfast for everyone. My way of saying thank you, and apologizing for yesterday."

"Believe me, you do not have to apologize! Sam, did you tell her she didn't have to apologize?" She turned to Sam, putting her hands on her hips, and I smiled.

"Yes, baby, I told her Paul and Seth owe the apologies," he took a few steps over, wrapped his arm around her small waist, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. The amount of love that was radiating from them was evident, and so pure. Emily turned to wrap her slender arms around his waist in return, and gaze up at him. I suddenly felt like I was intruding on a very intimate moment, yet all they were doing was sharing a simple hug.

"Uhh, I'm just going to go grab the eggs and the last of the biscuits," I said softly while gesturing to the door.

"Don't be silly," Emily said, as she broke her hold on Sam, "He can get those for you," She poked him playfully in the chest before turning to me. "I'll turn on the oven to keep these warm. The boys should be here soon. Make yourself at home, Charlotte. Do you want something to drink?"

"Thank you, Sam," I said quickly as he walked out of the kitchen, "Um, I'd love some tea if you have some." Emily nodded and started sifting through a cupboard, and I took a seat at the large dinner table.

"Green, black, or herbal?" She asked, while holding three different boxes of tea.

"Green, please," I smile back.

"Honey, milk, or sugar?" She questioned once more.

"Honey would be great, thank you, Emily." She immediately got to work on making me tea. She truly has a sweet and nurturing soul, I thought.

Sam quickly reappeared with the last of the food.

"I'm going to round up the guys," he informed her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, don't be long," she smiled at him. I can see why she was chosen for Sam. They compliment each other perfectly, it seems. I smile at the thought of her being the alpha's alpha. She watched Sam's departure through the window, and a few moments later she sat my tea in front of me before sliding a chair out for herself.

"Okay, lets talk," She said with an excited smile, and the ache in my stomach was taken over by hundreds of butterflies.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Friendly interrogation

Emily looked at me expectantly, and I felt my face burn under her gaze. I looked down at the cup of steaming tea that she placed in front of me, with a small grin on my face, and idly thumbed the rim.

"Lets talk about what, exactly?" I questioned, not wanting to give too much away immediately.

"Well, how did yesterday go? How do you feel? Are you freaking out?" Em questioned quickly, making me giggle.

"Uhm—well it was… a lot," I answered honestly, "I feel like logically, I should be freaking out, but I'm totally okay with it," I blushed deeper, "I'm okay with it, with him, with… everything. Its more than okay, really." I finished, finally meeting her gaze again.

"A lot is an understatement." She smiled, "If it makes you feel better, you seem to be handling it way better than I did." Emily told me.

"You were the first to be told, right? Since Sam changed first n' all?" I questioned. "I bet that was hard, not having anyone else to talk to…" I trailed off, taking a sip of my tea.

"It wasn't that I didn't have anyone to talk to that bothered me so much. Don't get me wrong, it would've been nice, but Sam and I had a bit of a rocky start." She chuckled, and seemed a tad nervous.

"Really? That surprises me, you two seem so..."

"Perfect?" She finished my sentence with another chuckle, and I nodded with my small grin. "Far from it, actually. When I first met Sam, he was engaged to be married to my cousin, Leah. I came to the reservation to pick up Leah to go shopping for our dresses, and that's when she introduced Sam and I. Never in a million years would I have seen myself with my cousins ex-fiancé, but here we are," she exhaled deeply before continuing. "I resisted the imprint for a while because I hated what happened to my cousin as a result of it. Eventually, I allowed Sam to further explain things, and although I didn't want to, I began to reciprocate the feelings he had for me." My heart ached for Emily, imagining the hurt she had to go through to get to where she is now.

"I'm so sorry, Em… I had no idea it was so difficult for you."

"Don't be sorry," She said, offering me her warm smile, "It was a difficult time in our lives, but Sam and I worked through it together, and came out stronger because of it. It also helped once Seth phased. His mom is part of the council, so Leah was also let in on the secret. She has a _very_ small understanding for it now. " She added. "Anyways, enough of the heavy stuff. Do you have any questions you want to ask?" Emily smiled, sitting up straighter in her chair, readying herself for anything I may have.

"Is it always so… intense? I mean, when he went to leave, my body got… achy almost. Does that make sense?" I paused, and she nodded me on, "So he spent the night at my house last night," her grin grew larger, "we didn't do anything, for the record," I added, my cheeks are certainly the color of a tomato by now.

"It makes perfect sense, but I didn't feel that way for quite some time. The imprint works pretty much the same way for everyone, just at differing intensities. It could be that you two just have a really strong connection, and that's why you're feeling so strongly so quickly." This information made my stomach flutter, and I sipped my tea to hide my growing smile.

"So, after he to—" Emily was cut off by Jared and Kim coming through the front door.

"Hey!" Kim shouted, "No fair! You were supposed to wait for me to start the girl talk!" Kim pouted, and Jared had a little smirk on his face. He pulled out the chair next to Emily, and as he sat Kim followed onto his lap. The motion made me smile, and my stomach ache simultaneously.

"Hey guys. Welcome to the Charlotte interrogation table," I joked, causing the three of them to laugh.

"Well, what have we missed?" Kim asked.

"So far we've covered that this whole thing is a lot, but in a good way, I am surprisingly calm, and this whole imprint pull is no joke. Does that sound right, Em?" I asked, sipping my tea.

"Yup, we were just starting to get to some of the good stuff. Take it away, Kim," Emily laughed as she handed the interrogation over.

"Oh boy, where do we even begin?" She flipped her hair back over her shoulders before continuing, "well for starters, after he told you about everything how did he ask you?"

"Oh, yeah! I want to know too," Emily added with excitement.

"How did he ask me what?" I asked, a tad confused.

"How did he officially ask you to be his girlfriend? What did he say? Was he cheesy about it? Jared was super cheesy."

"Hey! I thought you loved it?" Jared interjected, with a small pout on his face, causing Kim to turn around and gently squeeze his cheek with one hand.

"I did love it, but that didn't make it any less cheesy," She clarified with a peck on his mouth.

"Sam was kinda cheesy too, now that I think about it," Emily added to the conversation.

"What did I do that's so cheesy?" Sam questioned, as he entered the front door with every missing member of the pack except Paul.

"How you asked me out, babe. Don't worry though, I wouldn't change it for the world," Emily added, and she leaned back in her chair as Sam reached down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Shortly after I warmed up to the idea of letting him take me out on a few dates, one day he showed up with flowers he picked and told me he would literally die if he had to go another day knowing I wasn't officially his," She giggled.

"Hey, it honestly felt like it. Don't judge me, woman," He smirked at her. Quil and Embry let out two fake gags, and Sam gave them a warning growl, causing their heads to bow immediately. This was the first open pack exchange I've witnessed, and it took me a bit by surprise. The four boys found their seats, and listened in on our conversation with knowing grins.

"Jared made me this bracelet," Kim said as she brought her right arm up to her chest, her fingers tracing softly over the woven leather she wore on her wrist, "and said he was a fool for waiting so long to realize he loved me. It was right after he told me the legends were true," Kim leaned back into Jared, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple, then inhaled deeply with content.

"Awww," Jacob mocked from across the table, causing a ripple of laughter from all of the guys.

"Okay, okay. Seriously though, Charlotte, how did Paul ask?" Kim repeated her question, not allowing me to get away without answering. My heart began to flutter with nerves.

"Uh—well, he didn't…" I said softly. I felt a deep pang of cold sadness spread through my chest and limbs. I internally scolded myself for allowing these emotions to come over me. Really, we had just met. Part of me questioned if I really expect to be exclusive so soon when we are just getting to know each other, and the other part wanted nothing more than to have a title that proved he belonged to me. I looked around at the eyes of my friends sitting at the table, and could see a mixture of awkwardness and pity.

"He really didn't ask?" Questioned Sam, much to my surprise.

"He didn't ask what?" Paul's smooth voice coming from the door way took me by surprise, causing my head to quickly turn to find his. The ache in my stomach dissipated, and was replaced once again by butterflies as my eyes met his. I could feel everyone's discomfort fill the room.

"Sooo, are we—uh—gonna eat?" Quil questioned, thankfully breaking the short, but uncomfortable silence.


	20. Chapter 20

20\. Friendly Interrogation Pt 2

Paul's POV

This takes place concurrently with the last chapter, only now we are in Paul's head ;)

I focus my energy inward so I can phase back, and once I am on two feet I begin jogging towards my house. Patrol was uneventful, as usual. Typically, I would be aggravated by spending my time running for hours in the woods just to come up short, but now that I have Charlotte here, I'm thankful for the quiet patrols. My wolf is at ease knowing, that for now, our imprint is safe from leeches. I idly wonder what she's doing right now, and my stomach twists with uncertainty. I hate not being near her. The old me was never seen with the same girl more than once, but this new me? The new me is whipped as shit. I snort at the thought. I'm glad she never had the displeasure of meeting the old Paul. I shudder thinking of how our encounters would have been prior to me phasing. This imprint stuff is crazy shit, that's for sure.

I quicken my pace anxious to shower and get back to Charlotte. I wonder if she misses me…

It doesn't take long before I am at the front door of the shit hole house that my dad does little to maintain. I don't remember a time where it ever felt like a home. Even when my mom was around, things weren't good. Dad has always been an abusive drunk. That's why she left. I used to harbor a lot of resentment towards her for leaving such a small child with someone who is a known piece of shit, but now I see that she did me a favor in some weird, fucked up way. Now I have my Charlie, and the opportunity to be better than he ever was.

I shake out my hands before opening the door. Even though I know the asshole can no longer hurt me, being here puts me on edge. In three strides, I'm standing in the small living room, and the smell of alcohol is thick in the air.

"Disgusting pig," I spit at my father, who is sprawled out on the floor in his boxers and a sweat-stained shirt. I kick his leg that blocks my path as I walk by, and he makes no effort to move. Typical.

Four more strides and I have made my way to the bathroom. I flick on the water, and strip myself of my dirty black shorts before climbing in.

After making quick work of washing my hair and body twice, I turn off the water and dry myself before heading to my room to get dressed. These days I don't have many clothes to choose from, thanks to my temper always causing me to burst out of them. I pick a plain black shirt to throw on, and a pair of cut off jeans while skipping boxers, per my usual style. Just as I am about to head out I hear my phone buzz gently against the wood of my dresser. It's a text from Kim. Weird, I think to myself, she never texts me. Hell, no one ever texts me these days. The only people that would need to get ahold of me is my pack, and I am always with them. Swiping it open, I read it quickly.

 _ **Kim-**_ _Hey, I ran into Charlotte at the store. She didn't have your number, so she asked me to tell you that she's going to be at Emily's._

Well, shit. That gives me a new reason to carry my phone with me. I briefly text a reply.

 _Thanks. I'll head there now._ I clicked send, and the phone buzzed back almost instantly

 _ **Kim-**_ _No problem. Jared and I are walking over._

My stomach twists with excitement, and my wolf stirs at the thought of reuniting with our imprint as I jog out of the house.

After a few minutes of jogging, Emily and Sam's house comes into view at the end of the road, and I spot Jared and Kim walking hand in hand from the path to my right.

"'Sup guys," I call out, while jogging over to them before slowing my pace to match theirs.

"Hey Paul," Kim smiled up at me, and I force a grin back at her. We've never been ones to carry on a decent conversation, but I had a feeling she and Charlotte would grow close, and in turn we would as well.

"What's this I hear about a cashier puttin' moves on your girl, bro?" Jared asks with a joking smirk before Kim jabbed him with her elbow. If he's trying to piss me off, mission accomplished.

"Jared!" She whisper-shouted at him.

"What?" I snarl through gritted teeth, coming to a hault. I felt the vibrations shaking the heat throughout my body rapidly. "What are you talking about?" I gritted out once more.

"Calm down, Paul. That's why I brought it up out here, so you wouldn't do this near Charlotte," He tried to rationalize with me. One of his hands was outstretched in front of him and the other he used to gently push Kim behind him.

"You weren't supposed to bring it up at all, Jared," Kim glared at him before softening her look and turning to me. "The cashier was a creep. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and asked her if she had a boyfriend. That's all. She didn't pay him any attention, Paul," she tried to reassure me, but my wolf wasn't having it. After being separated from her, even if for a short period of time, and hearing the threat of another male trying to take our mate, he was pissed.

"Well did she tell him she had a boyfriend who'd literally rip him to shreds?" I said through another snarled breath. Jared and Kim just stared at me blankly.

"Well? Did she?" I demanded, my change imminent.

"I told you, she didn't pay him any attention…" she trailed off. That's my answer, I thought before my wolf exploded out of me. FUCK, I internally shouted at myself.

"Paul, run a few laps to cool off, then head in. 'Kay? Remember who's waiting for you." Jared told me, before shaking his head and walking away with Kim. Damn him and damn his perfect control, I growled before running off. So much for that outfit.

My wolf is seething over learning of the grocery store incident. His anger towards both the male and Charlotte pushes me forward. How dare he try to take what's _ours,_ I snarled to myself, and how dare she not set him straight.

I quickly finish my run, and then trot my way over to a designated clothing spot. Thank god for Em, who had the idea to leave clothes scattered around the reservation for moments like this. Unfortunately, I was usually the only one who made use of them. I tugged on a pair of shorts, and jogged back to Emily and Sam's now that I mostly had myself under control.

As the house once again came into view, I focused my listening and found the quick flutter of my Charlotte's heart, and relaxed instantly at the sound. I allow myself to follow the beautiful noise, and I realize that I _feel_ that she is nervous and upset. Having been distracted by my thoughts, I am only half paying attention to the conversation taking place inside the house as I reach the steps.

"He really didn't ask?" I hear Sam's voice question.

"He really didn't ask what?" I ask, confused by the question. My eyes land on the back of Charlotte, whose petite hands cling to one of Emily's teacups as she jumped slightly with surprise. She quickly spins her head around, and her eyes find mine. Only her eyes weren't the happy, grey ones I was expecting. They looked as if they were laced embarrassment, and sadness. What would she have to be embarrassed or sad about?

"So, are we—uhh—gonna eat?" Quil questioned, much to my annoyance.

Emily quickly pushed back off her chair. "I hope you all are hungry," She laughed at her own joke while placing mitts on her hands and opening the oven, "Because Charlotte here has given me a run for my money."

Okay, weird… I think to myself. In two strides I find myself standing behind Charlotte, and she strained her neck to gaze up at me.

"Hey," I smiled down at my beautiful girl while stroking her cheek.

"Hey," She mirrored, taking a deep breath and leaning into my touch slightly.

"Hungry?" I ask, while walking over to where Emily has breakfast set up, shoving Quil, Embry, and Jake out of the way. Seth moved on his own, knowing to still tread lightly. "Imprints first, you animals. You know the rules," I growled at them as they began to protest.

"Since when do you abide by that rule, Paulie?" Jake taunted, earning a more severe growl from me

"Jacob!" Emily softly chastised him, and I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that crossed my face.

I grabbed two plates, so Charlie wouldn't have to get up, and piled the food on before making my way back to the table to sit them both in front of her.

"Uh, I can't eat all that Paul…" She said while looking at her plate with wide eyes.

"I know, baby," I said, ignoring her small squeak while scooping her up from the chair, so I could sit and position her in my lap, "Just eat what you can."

"He just stacked your plate so there was more for him to eat. Asshole…" Quil grumbled through a full mouth. This caused me to smirk, because it was partially true. I also just wanted to make sure Charlie wouldn't be hungry.

"Eat up," I whispered into her ear, allowing myself to take a good whiff of the spot I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into. I tried to push the thoughts from my mind as quickly as they came so that Charlotte wouldn't get uncomfortable while sitting on my lap in front of my brothers.

Once she had her first bite, I began to dig in myself. The gravy had a surprising kick to it, and the giant rolls were truly the best I have ever tasted in my life. I let out a pleased groan. Apparently, everyone else agreed, because they all let out groans of their own and began to voice their opinions.

"Okay, seriously?" Seth started, while swallowing what was left in his mouth, "This is amazing, Char."

"Mmhmm," Was all that could be said from Embry, Quil, and Jake as they polished off their once heaping plates.

"Not kidding, Charlotte, this is the best gravy I've ever had." Emily commented to my girl.

"And these biscuits? Mmm-" Kim added, while smacking Jared's hand away from her plate.

I felt Charlie shift her weight on my lap, and heard her heart rate increase slightly. I'm sure she felt awkward with all of the attention on her. Her action reminded me of how uncomfortable she seemed when I first walked in.

"Thanks guys, now that I know you like my cooking I'm excited to make more of my dishes for you" She smiled at them with a slight blush, "This one was my moms favorite," She added which earned sympathetic smiles from Kim and Emily, causing her to shift her weight again.

"So, uh—" I started, swallowing the bite that was in my mouth and chasing it with orange juice before continuing, "What were you guys talking about when I got in here?" I popped my last bite into my mouth, and watched as the girls and Sam exchanged nervous glances.

"About how you're a dumbass," Quil spoke with his mouthful, not bothering to look up from his plate.

"Quil…" Charlotte warned him softly.

"Yeah, and how you didn't ask Char out yesterday," Embry smirked into his cup of juice, and nudged Quil on with his elbow.

"You guys!" She squeaked again from my lap.

"Hell, now that I know she can cook, maybe I'll ask her to be _my_ girlfriend," Quil howled with laughter, and I watched as Jacob and Embry choked on their food. I dropped my hands from the table and instinctively balled them into shaky fists at my sides. Just like the first night we shared at the bonfire, I felt Charlotte's small cool hand reach up the back of my neck, and begin to rub with a little pressure. I closed my eyes, and focused on the feeling of her in my lap and rubbing my neck to try to steady my breathing.

"Stop it now, all of you!" Sam commanded to my cackling, dumbass brothers. "Paul, do you need to take a walk?" He questioned me.

I took a deep breath before I opened my eyes, and found Charlie's worried face gazing up at mine. A small smile spread across her plump lips, and a soft pink glowed in her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Sam." I said through gritted teeth. "Charlotte, are you done with your food?" I asked looking at her barely touched plate.

"Um, yeah do yo—" after hearing her confirmation, I stabbed a giant bite and popped it in my mouth before rising with her bridal style in my arms.

"Can I take you home?" I didn't really give her time to answer, as I began to the door.

"Paul!" She whisper-shouted at me, "but I have to help clean up! What about my stuff?"

"We can get it later," I stated quickly while kicking the screen door open with a bit too much force.

"Paul, what are you doing?" She groaned at me while looking back towards everyone, "See you later I guess," She shouted through the quickly disappearing screen door. Her arms folded almost angrily across her chest. Gazing down at her, I could tell she was pouting and that I'd be in trouble for this little stunt, but I didn't care. My wolf and I needed to set some things straight with our girl.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

I sat quietly in Paul's arms, since he didn't give me a choice to do otherwise, and thought about where I was going to start when he finally sat me down. I can feel his eyes studying my face as he quickly walked, and tried my hardest to avoid meeting his gaze knowing I'd lose my willpower to be angry.

"We'r—you're home, Charlie." He stated, while leaping on the front porch with ease. His near slip of saying 'we're home' didn't go unnoticed.

"Good, then put me down now." I stated, turning my face from his slightly. In typical Paul fashion, he opened the front door and walked to the couch before he set me down, earning a huff from us both. He turned in an attempt to put some distance between us.

"Oh no you don't," I jumped up and grabbed his hand with my good one. "Sit down." I commanded, as he turned to me with a look of surprise painted on his face, by listened to my demand. "Just what in the hell was that, Paul?" I stood and looked at him, barely having to gaze down. I crossed my arms like I once had while he hauled me over here, and stuck my right foot out to the side. I knew I looked far from intimidating, especially to a giant like Paul, but I wanted him to know I was waiting for answers. If I weren't so pissed, this entire scene would have been a bit comical.

"Look, I'm sorry for, yanno, all that back there." He said while running one hand through his hair, and using the other one to flick at the air while he spoke. "But you have to understand Charlie, all of this is new to me."

"You don't think this is all new to me too? You don't think this was a lot for me to take in, Paul?" I retorted.

"No, no. Of course I don't think that, Charlie. It's just… I don't know—intense." I look at him incredulously.

"It's not just intense for you, yah know." I look at him pointedly before turning away from him. "You can't just scoop me up and carry me away like that whenever you get mad or upset or whatever the hell you were just then." I grab the baking sheet I used to cook the biscuits and turn to the sink, scrubbing it vigorously. "We have to talk about things if this is goi—" Paul grabs me firmly by the hips causing me to drop the pan and sponge, startling me at his sudden closeness.

"You think I was _mad_? Do you know how I felt when Jaredtold me some guy was hitting on you at the store?" He says in my ear. His large thumbs gently rub my hips, and my heart starts to flutter in my chest. "I wasn't _mad_ , Charlotte, I was livid. Don't you know how territorial wolves are? How am I supposed to feel when I hear someone was drooling over something that belongs to _me_? You're _mine_ , Charlotte." He growled in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. "Why didn't you tell him you are mine?" Paul questioned, while running his nose up my neck and behind my ear, in his attempt to weaken me no doubt. I grip the sink for support before speaking.

"Am I yours? Am I your girlfriend? We only just met, I didn't want to assume and—" Paul spins me around and picks me up in one swift movement before placing me on the small island counter. Any trace of anger he once had has vanished, and the Paul in front of me now has concern etched on his face.

"You didn't want to assume and what, Charlie?" He questioned, gazing down at me, hands still at my hips.

"I didn't want to assume, and then that not be what you were thinking or wanted," he opens his mouth to speak, and I bring my pointer finger to his lips gently before continuing, "I know we talked about the whole imprint thing, but I don't want you to be with me because you were forced to be…" I trail off, looking down at my legs now, my biggest insecurity laid out for him.

"Charlotte, look at me please," he says in a soft yet stern tone, while taking my face is his warm hands, "I am not forced to be with you. I don't feel the way I do about you because I am forced to. I want so much more with you. I would have found you and felt the same way about you even without the imprint." He brought his face down so his forehead rests against mine, and I can feel the emotions behind his words.

"It just helped me not be an ass or embarrass myself about in the process," he added, trying to lighten the mood. "So, the next time someone tries to make a move on you, you tell them that you have a boyfriend that will literally tear them to shreds, 'kay?"

"Well I don't know about it helping you not be an ass…" I can't help but smirk and jokingly poke his shoulder. He lifts his head back from mine, and moves his hands down to my sides.

"What are you going to tell the next guy that makes his move, Charlotte?" He questions with a smirk of his own, before beginning a tickle assault on my body. I begin to thrash wildly, and I can't control the laughter and shrieks that escape my mouth.

"Paul!" I shout, while trying to protect my stomach from his quick fingers.

"I can't hear you Charlie. What are you going to tell them?" He questions again, his own laughter joining my own, and his assault on me doesn't falter.

"I have a boyfriend!" I shrieked through a giggle, "Stop, I'm gonna pee!" I say, pushing myself from the island and almost collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter, but Paul's strong hands catch me at my waist. Once I'm steady on my feet, I make my dash to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you did that!" I shout from the bathroom, still giggling. He really just tickled me to get his way.

"All's fair in love and war, baby," my heart skips at his mention of love and the new term of endearment.


End file.
